que paso contigo?
by lunaisabella
Summary: luego de que Edward la dejo en el bosque, Caio Vulturi la encuentra, queda totalmente encantado con ella y decide conventirla en vampiro y en su compañera
1. descripcion

luego de que Edward la dejo en el bosque, Caio Vulturi la encuentra, queda totalmente encantado con ella y decide conventirla en vampiro y en su compañera


	2. el se fue

la siguiente historia es de mi imaginacon y solo es para poder matar mi aburrimiento y por que me encanctaron todos los fanfic que he leido asi que decidi escribir acerca de las historia que me hubieran gustado que pasaran con los personajes de stephanie meyer, la autora y creadora de los personajes.

el primer capitulo fue cortito , solo por que era la introduccion, este esta mas largo y espero que les guste.

gracias por leer, con que lo lean y les guste yo quedo conforme

tuve que subir el capitulo por aqui

ya que tuve un problemita con el documento.

pero voy a hacer lo posible por subirlo de forma normal

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella pov

solo se fue , me habia dejado, ya no me queria.

que iba a hacer sin mi razon de existir, Edward era mi vida, y no me imaginaba otra sin el, y no queria otra sin el. nada me mportaba sin el.

Segui caminando , sabiendo que jamas lo alcanzaria, pero no me importaba, lo amaba y queria estar donde el estuviera

No me importaba donde fuera. si el me llevaba al mismo infierno estaria bien, ya que el infierno seria mi paraiso si lo tuviera hay conmigo.

caminaba sin mirar, me cai varias veces y maldije una y mil veces el no poder ser tan rapida como lo era el. aunque de que me serviria, el ya no me amaba,

y no podia obligarlo a estar comigo, el se merecia mas que una simple humana que lo unico que habia echo era arruinar su vida y la de su familia.

ya que por intentar escapar de mi, se habian ido todos.

segui caminando hasta llegar un punto en el que no sabia donde estaba y no sentia ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el viento en mi cara.

hasta que de repente siento unos pasos que muy rapido se acercaban ami, al principo pense que era el. mi tonta imaginacion pensaba que ea Edward que volvia para llevarme a casa y decirme que era todo mentira que en realidad me amaba.

pero claro que no era el, nunca lo iba a ser.

cada vez esa presencia se acercaba mas y mas, asi que decidi pararme.

ya no me importaba que me sucediera, mi vida ya no tenia sentido, y deje de temerle a todo.

me gire rapidamente y vi al hombre que se habia parado a solo metros de mi, era rubio y palido, tanto como lo era Edward.

me miro y menciono algo oliendome de una forma muy extraña

- no puede ser, tu olor es la mejor fragancia que he olido en mi vida- dijo y yo lo mire impresionada.

ya sabia que tenia muy buen olor para Edward pero jamas pense que para los demas seria igual, digo demas por que ya me habia dado cuneta que el hombre parado en frente mio era un vampiro. si que soy un iman para el peligro.

- dime joven ¿cual es tu nombre?- me dijo cuando abrio los ojos

lo pense un pococ pero decidi responderle - Isabella- dije mi nombre completo, ya que no queria que nadie me volviera a llamar Bella, por que me recoraba a el , y a la persona que era con el, la que nunca volvere a ser.

-Isabella, que nombre ams hermoso, me presento, mi nombre es Caio

- que quieres?- le pregunte ya que me moria de ganas de saber , por que hablaba conmigo

- solo tu olor Isabella, me ha cautivado, no se que me sucede, pero es algo que no puedo describir-

-que me vas a hacer?- le mire con ojos de miedo. no me importaba que me hiciera, me podria haber matado ahi mismo, y aun asi no doleria tanto como lo que me hizo Edward

-solo te quiero a ti- y me tomo el brazo de forma muy brusca y se lanzo a correr.

paramos muy poco tiempo despues en una cabaña pequeña en medio del bosque. pense que me mataria ahi,ya que podria haber alguien mirando en el no lo hizo, solo me bajo de sus brazos y me introdujo dentro de la cabaña.

me metio a una pieza que estaba muy oscura. no sabia que me haria, pero por una razon muy extraña , no sentia miedo.

me amarro en la cama, y me dejo ahi unos dias.

lo unico que me decia era que queria que lo conociera, y que necesitaba amarrarme para que no me escapara. no me hizo daño alguno, ni siquiera me toco, decia que era muy importante para el para hacerme algo.

lo unico que siempre me mostro era como se alimentaba. cada dia traia a una persona y se alimentaba en frente mio.

yo me ponia grita y le decia que no le hiciera nada.

me estaba volviendo un poco loca despues de ver tanto asesinato y ya no recordaba nada de lo que era mi vida antes.

hasta que un dia por fin acabo con la tortura. solo senti el dolor en mi cuello por la mordida, y el fuego quemandome.

Caio se quedo conmigo y me reconforto

- tranquila mi amada Isabella, pronto todo esto tendra su recompensa, y estaremos juntos por siempre-

y asi fue, desperte y todo fue claro. eceptuando el echo de ue lo unico que recordaba de mi vida habian sido las dos semanas en las que Caio me habia tenido en la cabaña, era a el alimentandose y yo deseando hacer lo mismo.

de pronto me di cuenta que queria a Caio y que mi existencia le pertenecia a el.

-en serio Isabella, te iras conmigo- me dijo

- claro, desde hoy somos tu y yo-

-Isabella, nos vamos a Volterra de inmediato, ahi viviremos y yo pondre toda la realeza vampirezca a tus pies, sera la señora de uno de los miembro mas poderosos de la familia Vulturi-

- y yo sere su joya mas valiosa-

- ya lo creo mi amor, ya que dicen que nadie puede leerte , ni encontrarte, eso significas que eres un escudo, pero eso da lo mismo- dijo eso y partimos a volterra, donde viviria mi nueva vida, la unica que puedo recordar

-Caio, ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre , solo Isabella-

- no te preocupes , desde ahora eres Isabella Vulturi-

llegamos a volterra y me di cuenta de que era mas servible de lo que creia, podia utilizar los dones de los demas y hacerlos mas crueles aun.

mi preferido era el de Jane, quien aveces se molestaba por que Aro me consideraba parte fundamental de la guardia y ella habia perdido un poco el protagonismo, pero mas alla de eso, no teniamos problemas.

nos llevabamos muy bien y eramos como hermanas. al igual que con Heidi , con ella ibamos a buscar comida de vez en cuando.

y otras veces solo saliamos a divertirnos con los tontos humanos, quienes caian a nuestros pies con solo mirarnos.

no podia quejar de mi vida, aunque el primer año como neofita no me habia gustado por la ansias de sangre que sentia, ya se me habia pasado.

y por lo general disfrutaba ser parte de los fusilamientos a los vampiros y siempre me llevaba toda la diversion.

* * *

Resumen

luego de que Edward la dejo en el bosque, Caio Vulturi la encuentra, queda totalmente encantado con ella y decide conventirla en vampiro y en su compañera

* * *


	3. una decada sin ella

hola , gracias a todos los que leen.

estoy recien empezando esto, pero espero que les guste, si tengo muchas faltas de ortografia es por que soy un poco dislexica asi que perdon.

gracias por leer se han pasado por todo lo que han escrito MUCHAS ; MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

por cierto , la historia va estar contada por dos puntos de vista.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward pov

ya habia pasado una decada desde que la deje. Desde que habia visto su cara por ultima vez en ese bosque. No la habia visto en todos estos años.

Mientars que yo luego del primer año decidi volver con mi familia. no podia seguir lastimandolos por verme asi, destrozado y sin vida. auque yo era quien habia decidido salir de la vida de Bella. era como si en verdad me la habian arrebatado a la fuerza.

no sabia que habia pasado con ella, y no me lo permitia saberlo, ya que si lo hacia no tardaria en ir donde estaba y rogarle que me quisiera de vuelta, no me importaba si ya tuviera a alguien, si estuviera casada o nada de eso. yo solo iria a buscarla y me pasaria el resto de mi existencia por su perdon. Pero no podia pensar en eso, no cuando todo era por su felicidad.

ella ya debia tener 27 años, debe tener a alguien que la ame, y ella debe amarlo. eso si es que ya no esta casada o algo asi. Me di cuenta que aunque decia que queria que fuera feliz y que tuviera una vida normal, me mataba por dentro el pensar que ella ya le pertenecia a alguien mas que no era yo.

intente sacarmela de la cabeza , aunque me era imposible ais que me conformaba con solo disimular que ya no me importaba como lo hacia hace una decada.

sabia que Alice nunca me creeria, ella mejor que nadie sabia cuanto la amaba, y por mas que me pedia ver a su futuro, solo para asegurarse que estaba bien, yo no la dejaba. no queria estra tentado a dejar todo lo que me habia esforzado en mantenerme alejado de ella.

a Jasper tampoco lo podia engañar, ya que el podia sentir mis emociones y bien sabia que me sentia como un miserable deprimido el no estar con ella, pero me habia prometido que no diria nada, ya que Carlisle y Esme creian que yo ya lo estaba superando. Emmett decia wue mientras yo hiciera lo que sentia que era correcto me apoyaria, auque de vez en cuando me hacia bromas sobre Bella para intentar que la mas animada que Bella estuviera fuera de mi vida era Rosalie, a ella nunca le gusto mi relacion con Bella, y se la vive diciendo acerca de como ella era demasiado insignificante para mi, y que no importaba si se convertia en vampiro, siempre seria muy poca cosa para la familia.

viviamos en Alaska, pero no asistiamos a la escuela, Carlisle y Esme querian hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo para visitar a todos sus amigos, lo que Carlisle no veia hace mucho tiempo, ya que habia pasado mas de un siglo y medio desde que viviamos en estados unidos.

me habia convencido Esme, que estaba muy procupada por mi, asi que decidi decir que si al viaje, se que a Carlisle le haria muy feliz el poder mostrar a sus mistades la familia tan unida que tenia, y ademas que no era el unico vampiro que tenia no sentia las ganas de matar a seres humanos para alimentarse.

visitariamos al clan Denali, entre otros. e incluso hariamos una larga parada en Volterra, ya uqe Carlisle mantenia una muy buena amistad con Aro y todos los Vulturis.

En parte esto se me hacia interesante, ya que habia oido hablar de ellos solo por Carlisle, pero conocerlos seria algo muy diferente. y tendriamos tiempo suficiente en la ciudad para saber como funcionaban ellos, y sus normas.

estariamos ahi bastantes dias, ya que incluso Carlisle habia mencionado que habria una fiesta en su honor y el de la familia, por ser nuestra primera visita. ya que eramos bastante importantes por Carlisle y lo poderoso de nuestros dones.

auque eso no era solamente, al parecer querian presentar a quien era la nueva joya presiada de la guardia. por lo que Carlisle habia mencionado ella era una joven de la cual nadie queria decir mucho, solo que era el arma mas letal que tenian, incluso por sobre Jane y Alec, lo cual a todos nos impresiono, ya que ellos dos eran llamados los mejores elementos de la guardia.

segun Aro, ella era totalmente unica e inigualable, y que estaba encantado de tenerla como parte de la guardia.

solo con eso hizo que todos estuvieramos muy intrigados acerca de como habian conseguido a alguien que tenga poderes mas poderosos que los de Jane y Alec.

- no puede ser Carlisle, nadie puede tener poderes tan y mas poderosos que los de Jane.- fue Emmett quien habia dicho pensando acerca de que tan poderosos eran ahora los Vulturis con alguien asi.

- lo se Emmett, y eso es lo que me extraña, ya que Aro nunca habia hablado de alguien asi, ningun vampiro de todos los que habia sido parte de la guardia habia recibido tanta admiracion de parte de de los señores, eso e sinusual y me preocupa, ya que si esa vampira es tan poderosa como Aro lo dice, ellos conseguiran un poder y respeto mas grande del que ya se les tiene-

- "no debe ser la gran cosa, solo estan alardeando, apostaria mi vida a que yo la venceria en solo segundos"- penso Rosalie de manera muy sobervia y confiada

- lo que mas me extraña es que yo no la he visto, no se por que, si ella es tan importante deberia haberlo visto- dijo Alice en tono preocupado

- no te preocupes Alice, solo debe ser alguien que parece fuerte pero no es nada mas que una debilucha- le dijo Rosalie

Alice la miro y me miro a mi con preocupacion en el rostro - no lo creo Rose, hay una razon por la cual hablan tanto de ella, debe ser importante, tu que crees Edward?-

- no lo se , supongo que decubriremos quien es la causante de tal alboroto de parte de los Vulturi, auque como dice Carlisle no creo que sea nada, debe ser alguien que tengaun don parecido al de Jane, solo que debe ser mas poderosa o algo asi. pero Alice no te preocupes por que no puedes verla, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros- le dije para reconfortarla

"gracias, que bueno que estes mejor" me dijo Alice mentalmente

por fin ya era el dia de partir hacia Volterra, me emocionaba un poco el saber que conoceria a quienes son la realeza vampirezca, aunque Carlisle nos habia advertido que ellos eran asesinos, mataban a sabgre fria sin imporarles nada.

ademas ellos eran quienes se encargaban de poner orden en los vampiros rebeldes. para eso existia la guardia, ellos eran quienes se encargaban de mata a los neofitos que se burlaban del codigo que decia que debiamos pasar de ser percibidos.

asi como tambien se encargaban de asesinar a humanos que aveces se les ocurria dar caza a seres como nosotros.

era como el polo totalmente opuesto a nosotros , que estabamos en contra de la violencia, pero a ellos no les importaba.

en el vuelo hacia Volterra, Carlisle se contacto con Aro para decirle que llegariamos en cuestion de horas, nosotros nos hopedariamos en e castillo de los Vulturis.

mientras que Aro le decia que no podia esperar el volverlo a ver y a ver a su familia.

Aro le dijo que habian algunos problemas con unos humanos que llevaban cazando vampiros en Volterra desde hace algunos meses, pero que no se preocupara, solo que tuviera cuidado, ya que la guardia estaba dando caza a ellos.

asi que cuando llegamos nos dirijimos a la ciudad para conocer un poco, lo que estariamos havciendo hasta la unas horas mas tarde cuando nos fueramos a donde los Vulturis para pasar las proximas dos semanas, algo que aunque me pareciera interesante, no podia llenar ese vacio en mi vida.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

espero que les haya gustado, tengo un par de capitulo mas para subir y sigo escribiendo

asi que gracias

por todo

hasta el proximo capitulo


	4. lo que soy ahora

hola

gracias por pasarse por aqui

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella pov

supongo que una decada para los vampiros no es mucho tiempo, solo es el comienzo de la vida.

y yo no me podia quejar. era la joya mas preciada de la familia Vulturi, la compañera de uno de los amos, y poseedora de unos poderes que nadie podia igualar.

ya que poder copiar los poderes de los demas era una gran ventaja, podia hacerlos sentir lo que sus victimas sentian cuando los atacaban.

ademas luego de estra familiarizada con el don, ya era practicamente mio. o solo si este era interesante para mi.

como la tortura mental de Jane, ademas de otros poderes como el poder mover objetos solo con mi mente. ademas de ser la mejor torturadora de la familia.

algo que me hacia estar muy orgullosa. supongo que aprendi bien con Caio y los dias que me tuvo encerrada y me mostraba como torturar a los humanos.

ademas, me gustaba conseguir el alimento por mi misma. me encanta ir a las calles de Volterra y encontrarme con hombres que con solo verme quedan rendidos a mis pies. sin saber que el fijarse en mi era su peor perdicion.

mo puedo negar que me gustaba que me tuvieran miedo los humanos, cuando veia esa cara de panico en sus caras y que me suplicaran que no les dañara.

asi como tambien a los vampiros.

recuerdo en una ocacion hace 4 años atras , vino un vampiro llamado Laurent pidiendo ser parte de la guardia.

pero al verme este tuvo la muy estupida idea de atacarme sin motivo alguno.

Flashback

__

-que haces aqui?- me dijo sorprendido al verme

solo me limite a mirarlo

pero este se me acerco de forma muy violenta he intento golpearme. al solo verlo me puse de forma defensiva y yo lo ataque con anterioridad.

lo mande lejos de un solo golpe y comence a torturalo de forma brutal sin importarme nada.

hasta que escuche una voz hablandome.

- Isabella, querida , creo que ya es hora de cortar su tortura, entendemos que estes molesta, pero creo que ya es suficiente- fue Marco quien hablo para calmarme

hasta que con una espada que habia colgada en la pared lo descuartice, y no deje ni un poco de el que pudiera reconocerlo

cuando termine Caio hablo con orgullo a Aro - ves hermano, a mi Isabella no le gusta que nadie se atreva a faltarle el respeto- se giro hacia mi - vamos amor, dejame felicitarte por el espectaculo que nos has dado- fue cuando tomo de mi mano y nos dirijimos a nuestra habitacion-

por estos dias habia mucho sucediendiendo en el castillo. era extraño que tuvieramos visitas que no fueran a ser asesinadas. pero siemprehay algo nuevo.

-querida , son visitas muy importanes, y quiero que tu te luzcas como mi señora , tal y como lo que eres -me dijo Caio luego de contarme de la familia Cullen, y que eran muy buenos amigos de Aro , Marco y el.

ya me habian dicho que se trataba de un vampiro que habia estado con ellos hace unos cuantos siglos.

pero que ahora tenia su propia familia, una esposa y cinco hijos, entre los cuales tres de ellos tenian dones muy interesantes para mi.

uno de ellos, no me dijo Caio cual, podia controlar las emociones de los demas, algo que nunca habia experimentado, ni siquiera habia oido.

otra, tenia visiones, sabiendo que sucederia en el futuro. aunque no me importaba mucho saber, pense que seria una buen don para mi coleccion. mientras que el ultimo podia leer las mentes, algo asi como Aro, pero este no necesitaba contacto fisico como Aro, asi como tambien tenia sus desventajas, solo podia leer lo que pasa por la mente de las personas, y Aro puede ver todo lo que ha pasado en ellas.

-claro que si Caio, si eso es lo que soy, solo tuya- le dije acercandome mas a el.

auque ya llevabamos dies años juntos, sabiamos muy bien que nuetra relacion era un amor muy extraño, pero asi somos.

luego de estar otro rato junto, llego mi hora de irme. debia ir a la ciudad a cazar a esos malditos humanos que estaban acabando con los nuestros.

me dirigi hacia los amos , que solo a mi me dejaban llamarlos por sus nombres, y me incline hacia ellos, aunque lo tenia por Caio, ya que el me decia que yo era una señora como el. pero a mi de vez en cuando me gustaba prestar mis respetos.

- Aro , te aseguro que en cuestion de horas tendras a esos humanos de rodillas fernte a ti, rogando por sus vidas- le dije y lo mire con rabia en los ojos.

- estamos seguros mi querida Isabella que tanto tu como Jane podran solucionar esto sin ningun problema- me dijo Aro con una sonrisa en los labios. fue cuando Jane entro me miro y me dijo

- estas lista para ir a darles su merecido a esos?- esbozo una sonrisa y yo me acerque a Caio para despedirme con un beso de el. aunque sabia que nada me pasaria, era una costumbre que cada vez que yo debia ir a cumplir alguna orden de la guardia nos despidieramos asi.

asi Jane y yo partimos a por fin vengarnos de esos malditos humanos que creian que podian asesinar de los nuestros.

los encontramos a las afueras del pueblo

- que comience la diversion hermanita- me sonrio

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

este capitulo es mas cortito que los demas

pero espero que les guste

bye

-que haces aqui?- me dijo sorprendido al verme

solo me limite a mirarlo

pero este se me acerco de forma muy violenta he intento golpearme. al solo verlo me puse de forma defensiva y yo lo ataque con anterioridad.

lo mande lejos de un solo golpe y comence a torturalo de forma brutal sin importarme nada.

hasta que escuche una voz hablandome.

- Isabella, querida , creo que ya es hora de cortar su tortura, entendemos que estes molesta, pero creo que ya es suficiente- fue Marco quien hablo para calmarme

hasta que con una espada que habia colgada en la pared lo descuartice, y no deje ni un poco de el que pudiera reconocerlo

cuando termine Caio hablo con orgullo a Aro - ves hermano, a mi Isabella no le gusta que nadie se atreva a faltarle el respeto- se giro hacia mi - vamos amor, dejame felicitarte por el espectaculo que nos has dado- fue cuando tomo de mi mano y nos dirijimos a nuestra habitacion-


	5. ella era mi angel

hola

como siempre gracias por leer

por cierto, aqui viene una descripcion de como se ve ahora Bella.

tendran que dejarlo a a la imaginacion con las palabras que diga en la historia, por que no he podido hacer una foto asi.

solo les digo que el vestuario sera inspirado en el de la protagonista de Van Helsing.

espero que les guste

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella pov

cuando los vimos Jane y yo nos miramos y decidimos atacarlos pero no silenciosoamente, queriamos que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de poder huir. algo que no conseguirian, por supuesto.

- Jane , los quiero vivos, le prometi a Aro que los llevaria y que ellos estarian de rodillas pidiendo por sus vidas- la mire con desicion

- claro hermana, si tu lo quieres, ademas yo tambien quiero que sufran bastante por todo lo que hicieron- me sonrio

fue cuando nos acercamos y comenzamos a golpearlos solo para que sintieran dolor, sin asesinarlos.

ya estaban llorando , tirados en el suelo, sangrando. lo que hizo que Jane se saliera de quicio y me rogara

- por favor , ya hay que matarlos, Isabella, para que esperar?- me dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo inenso.

-calma, Jane, no te desesperes, ya los mataremos, pero todo a su tiempo. yo prometi algo a Aro y lo voy a cumplir- adiferencia de Jane, yo me podia controlar , y no necesitaba pelear tanto con mi instinto para no asesinarlos ya. algo que era muy extraño, ya que Jane tenia muchos años de experiencia que yo.

decidimos que ya era hora de partir al castillo, y si eramos afortunadas no nos topariamos con las visitas de Aro, ya que no queria que vieran esas cosas, eran invitados, y bien sabia que ellos no asesinaban humanos.

Por esto preferi pedirle a Jane que ya no los llevaramos para ofrecerlos a nuestros amos.

- tienes razon hermana, debemos irnos, se que a ninguno de los amos les molestaria que llegaramos con ellos, pero a mi tampoco me gustaria que estos desgraciados arruinen la visita-

cuando me dijo esto, los tomamos a los dos,y emprendimos viaje de vuelta a casa.

Edward pov

ya se habia echo tarde asi que Carlisle nos junto a todos

- chicos ya debemos irnos , deben estar esperandonos- asi como partimos al castillo de los Vulturis. el camino era largo y daba mucho de que pensar

por su puesto mi mente estaba en ella, en como estaria, que estaria haciendo. y que estariamos haciendo ahora si nunca la hubiera dejado y siguieramos juntos. imagine una y nil cosas con Bella, en el camino, algunas que lo unico que me hacian era poder rogarle a Alice que me dijiera donde estaba. que mirara su futuro para que yo pudiera encontrarla.

pero como siempre ganaba el lado que me decia que no podia hacerle esto de nuevo.

las calles de Volterra eran muy ruidosas , extrañamente ruidosas para ser la cuna de los vampiros. como siempre los humanos no sabian que vivian en el epicentro del miedo. y que si no se iban , sus dias estarian contados.

Carlisle nos habia pedido que no hicieramos ningun cometario acerca de su dieta, ya que asi cómo ellos respetaban la nuestra nosotros debiamos hacer lo mismo.

auque intentaba no concentrarme en los pensamientos de los demas,no significaba que no los escuchara.

Carlisle pensaba en lo orgulloso que estaba de por fin poder presentar su familia a sus amigos, ya que nunca lo habia echo.

"pienso alardear mucho con ustedes Edward y con sus dones, asi que no me lo quites" me dijo mentalmente

Alice estaba interesada en saber por que no lograba verlos. Emmett en que tan fuertes eran, al igual que Jasper que tenia pensado pedirles que se enfrentaran solo por diversion . Rosalie en conocer a las mujeres y comprobra que seguia siendo ella la mas hermosa del mundo.

a mi no me importaba mucho, aunque si estaba intrigado por conocerlos. pero mas que nada este viaje solo lo hacia por mi familia.

fue asi como por fin llegamos al castillo.

una humana nos recibio y yo recorde lo que Carlisle me habia dicho

Ellos tienen a humanos entre sus servidores, que esperan en convertirse en parte de la familia, aunque nunca lo hacen. por lo general son solo asesinados

la joven nos indico el camino, y nos dijo que nos estaban esperando. mientras que cuando nos ibamos su mente se concentro en mi " espero que se queden un tiempo, el joven que anda solo es muy guapo". no le preste atencion y segui, mirando a cada pequeño detalle de ese gran castillo que seria mi casa por las siguientes semanas.

al entrar vi por fin los tres asientos que parecian tronos.

fue cuando uno de ellos penso "por fin han llegado" luego se paro y se dirigio hacia nosotros, alzando sus brazos a Carlisle

- mi buen amigo, como has estado, tantos siglos sin verte- dijo el

- asi es Aro, muchos siglos han pasado- dijo Carlisle abrazandolo

- buenos Carlisle , no piensas presentarme a tu familia hablo Aro

- es verdad, estamos ansiosos no es cierto Caio?- cuando dijo esto asumi que el era Marco

- claro, si tu has dicho mucho de ello- hablo por fin Caio

Carlisle se giro hacia nosotros, y por fin hablo- Aro, Marco, Caio, les presento a mi familia- sonrio y continuo- ella es mi esposa Esme.

ella los miro y saludo a todos de la mano - es un placer conocerlos Carlisle siempre habla de ustedes- ellos rieron y le contestaron - esperamos que sean buenas cosas- y todos reimos.

Carlisle continuo con la presentacion - ellos son mis hijos- tomos un suspiro y por fin dijo - Rosalie, Emmett, Alice , Jasper y Edward- nosotros saludamos educadamene a todos.

mientras que los pensamientos de los Vulturis daban vueltas en nosotros y lo talentosos que eramos.

- amigo Carlisle, dejame decirte que eres muy afortunado por tu familia, se nota lo buenos hijos que son y yo he podido ver lo mucho que te estiman- dijo Aro

Carlisle ya nos habia explicado que Aro hacia algo parecido a lo que hacia yo, solo que el necesitaa contacto fisico para escuchar a los demas.

- y a mi me alegra mucho que podamos presentarnos como es dedido, amigos mios- se refirio a los tres que tomaban asientos nuevamente.

- pero he sabido de parte de Aro que ustedes tampoco se pueden quejar, el me ha dicho que han reclutado a una vampira muy importante dentro de su gusrdia, y ademas muy poderosa- dijo Carlisle, mientras pensaba en descubrir lo que mas pudiera de quien habian hablado con tanto entusiasmo

- claro que si Carlisle, no nos podemos quejar, al tener a Jane y Alec estabamos bien, pero ella ha echo de la guardia algo impresionante, tanto que incluso yo me sorpredo de lo fuerte que es- hablo Aro muy orgulloso de la nueva asesina de la guardia.

- tal y como lo dice Aro Carlisle, ella es definitivamente el arma mas poderosa que tenemos- dijo Marco en tono muy serio

Carlisle quedo muy pensativo " el arma mas poderosa, pasando a llevar incluso a Jane, es increible, nunca los habia oido hablar asi de nadie, en todos los años que los conozco"

- vaya, eso me impresiona, incluyes a Jane en eso?- pregunto Carlisle mientras pensaba " pero han sido solo Aro y Marco quienen la han defendido, asiq ue como siempre Caio esta en contra"

pero esta vez fue Caio quien tomo la palabra - por supuesto Carlisle, como Marco lo dijo, ella es la mas poderosa de la guardia, y es totalmente unica- dijo con tono victorioso

"increible, debe haber algo en ella, que hace que los tres coincidan en algo por primera vez, ella debe ser especial" dijo mentalmente mi padre.

"no debe ser nadie" pensaba celosamente Rosalie. mientras que a Jasper y a Emmett los mataba el conocerla y enfrentarse a ella, mientras que a Alice solo el saber por que no la podia ver.

- y cuando la conoceremos, y veremos a todos- dijo mi padre

- muy pronto amigo Carlisle, ahora ella y Jane estan realizando una mision- dijo- recuerdas que te conte sobre los humanos que estaban matando a vampiros, bueno en eso es lo que andan mis dos consentidas-paro de repente y volvio a hablar- bueno parece que su espera no sera muy larga- dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Marco y Caio

y asi fue, sentimos unas presencias que venian entrando a una velocidad bastante normal, pero tambien pude oler la sangre humana, lo que me parecio muy raro.

hasta que las vi entrar, dos jovenes pasaron por entremedio de nosotros, con unos hombres desangrandose en los brazos.

una de ellas parecia casi una niña, usaba un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla.

mientras que la otra tenia aspecto de mas mujer. usaba unos jeans muy ajustados a su hermoso cuerpo, botas de un taco muy alto, una blusa floreada y un corsel que se apegaba a su perfecta cintura.

no pude ver su rostro ya que pasaron directo hacia sus amos, sin voltearse a vernos.

la mujer era realmente hermosa, tanto que no sabia que me habia pasado, este no era yo. ¿ que me sucedia, una simple vampira me atraia tanto? que extraño

dejaron los cuerpos en el suelos ambas y la mujer hablo - te dije Aro que los traeria , para que rogaran por sus vidas- dijo con un timbre tan angelical, que me hizo sentir algo que hace años que no sentia. era como un vacio en todo mi cuerpo.

algo que no habia sentido en años. su voz era como si ya la habia escuchado, y lo unico que queria era escucharla por siempre.

- asi es querida,saben que yo nunca he dudado de ustedes, es al contrario- dijo Aro sonriendo - pero, Jane, querida, te molestaria sacara a estos de aqui, tenemos visitas - sonrio a la muchacha con cara de niña

ella de sonrio de vuelta y le dijo - esta bien amo, pero podemos quedarlos por un tiempo , solo para divertirnos?- cuando termino Aro asintio y la joven se fue.

mientras que la otra seguia ahi, de espalda a nosotros. Aro la miro y le dijo - querida, tenemos visitas muy especiales, ya te lo habiamos dicho- le dijo espectante

- claro que lo recuerdo Aro- dijo esa voz de angel,

"Aro , lo ha llamado por su nombre, es increible" penso Carlisle

- bueno- dijo- sera mejor que me presente- se giro y mi mundo se vino abajo.

era como si todo por lo que habia luchado me atacaba y me recriminaba lo imbecil que habia sido.

ella, la vampira que habia dejado a tres hombres agonizantes en frente nuestro, la que ahora era el arma mas poderosa de los Vulturis, era ella, era Bella , era MI Bella.

mi familia se sorprendio tanto como yo.

tanto que Alice lo unico que pensaba era " no,no ,no, no,no,no,no. esto no puede ser. no ella". Emmett aun no salia del shock al igual que Jasper , Esme e incluso Rosalie.

mientras que Carlisle pensaba en como todo esto habia sucedido y en que pasaria ahora que se supiera que Bella habia teniado algo que ver con nosotrso mientras era humana. y en como iba reaccionar al vernos. sobre todo a mi.

Bella seguia con una sonrisa en sus labios. como extrañaba esa sonrisa. aunque esta ves era totalmente distina, no era la sonrisa de una niña inocente. era una sonrisa distinta.

por el silencio, fue Aro quien por fin hablo - Isabella, cariño, te queremos presentar a nuestro buen amigo Carlisle Cullen y toda su famila- ella nos miro a todos y se acerco a Carlisle.

- es un gusto señor Cullen, Aro , Marco y Caio hablan muchas cosas de usted- dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Carlisle- y veo que son todas ciertas- le sonrio- mis respetos hacia usted y toda su familia, no hay muchos vampiros que decidan cambiar su naturaleza, y usted lo ha echo- le dijo de una forma indiferente. como si no lo conociera. que le habia echo a mi Bella.

- el placer es mio señorita, lo mismo digo, me han dicho muchas cosas de usted ...- mi padre no termino la oracion esperando la respuesta de su nombre.

- Isabella- respondio ella- Vulturi -

no podia creelo. mi Bella, ya no estaba, y todos estaban son palabras. ahora es Isabella Vulturi. la mejor asesina de todas. pero eso a mi no me importaba, no podia jusgarla, yo tambien habia matado a humanos en algun momento de mi vida.

ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que averiguar. como quien le habia echo esto a mi Bella, quien la habia condenado asi?

Alice comenzo a recriminarme mentalmente " ves lo que paso por no dejarme ver en su futuro, pudimos evitar esto"

Bella nos miro a todos y comenzo a caminar en frente de nosotros. y Rosalie comenzo a pensar que habian exagerado en la descripcion de suu nueva adquisicion. "ella no es nadie, siempre sera solo una pequeña humana"

Bella se paro en frente de ella, pero rapidamente se dio la vuelta y le tocaba dirigirse a mi. Por fin a mi. despues de diez años estaria frente a frente conmigo. sabia que cuando esto sucediera , todas las preguntas que tenia sobre que le habia pasado desaparecerian y solo me importaria ella. pero antes de que esto pasara, Rosalie tomo su brazo bruscamente deteniendola.

iba a saltar a defenderla como lo hacia antes pero Bella se freno y puso una cara de pocos amigos y le dijo

- si no quieres salir dañada, sueltame, estoy siendo paciente- en un tono muy enfadado

rosalie bufo en contra - que crees que ahora eres mejor, sigues siendo una debil humana- dijo jalandola mas fuerte.

Bella solo dijo - se me acabo la paciencia- rapidamente se desiso de la mano de Rosalie y la mando a volvar de un solo empujon, azotandola contra la pared. Bella fue rapidamente donde estaba ellan y la miro profundamente. en eso Rosalie empezo a gritar de forma desesperada, en cuanto Bella llego donde estaba la levanto con una sola mano, y la golpeo aun mas fuerte contra la pared de nuevo.

la noto al suelo mientras Rosalie seguia retorciendose de dolor.

Emmett no pudo verla asi, y tambien se lanz en contra de Bella, pero mientras avanzaba Bella noto su intencion y miro a un gran mueble que habia a un costado de la sala. no se como lo hizo , pero el mueble volo hasta Emmett y lo mando al otro costado de la sala.

Alice , Carlisle, Jasper, Esme y yo estabamos horrorizados con lo que veiamos. esa era Bella, mi Bella, la que torturaba a mi hermana, y goleaba a otro.

Alice pensaba de manera sollozante "que le ha pasado, quien le hizo esto"

mientras que Jasper solo pensaba "veo que es verdad, si es tan poderosa como lo dicen"

Rosalie no paraba de gritar y la imagen era muy perturbadora, mientras que Emmett aun no podia levantarse del impacto.

tuvo que se Aro quien intervieniera - Isabella, cariño, no querras hacer esto a nuestras visitas.- dijo de manera suplicante, pero Bella siguio mirando a Rosalie como gritaba

mientras murmuraba despacio - sabes esta es la parte en donde me gusta matar a la gente - ESTA ES LA PARTE? osea que ya habia echo esto antes . y continuo - pero a ti te dejare un rato mas sufriendo y te salvaras de la muerte.

esta vez fue Caio quien intervinio - Isabella, no hagas mas eso querida, hazlo por Carlisle-

esta vez Bella obedecio y Rosalie paro de gritar . Bella la miro y le dijo - no vuelvas a ahcer eso, por que lo lamentaras mas que ahora- y se paro

Emmett corrio donde Rosalie y la abrazo

Bella se paro en frente de Carlisle y ofrecio sus disculpas a el - señor Cullen, no me disculpo por defenderme, solo lo hago por que usted es el invitado, y no merece esto- dijo en tono muy serio.

- asi es Carlisle, la proxima vez que tu hija ataque a Isabella, no la dentendremos- dijo Aro- ella podra asesinarla o torturarla como quiera-

- mis disculpas Aro, no volvera a ocurrir- dijo Carlisle- Bella lo miro y solo le dijo - eso espero- y se dio media vuelta hacia sus amos.

paso por detras de los asientos de Aro, Marco hasta llegar al de Caio, en donde se paro detras de el.

Caio le ofrecio su mano y ella la tomo, sentandose en su regazo.

- disculpen ustedes a mi Isabella - SU Isabella¿ que pasa aqui?- es que aveces exagera con sus poderes- dijo mientras acariciaba la pierna de Bella.

esto me saco de mis casillas, no solo Bella era la asesina y torturadora numero uno de los Vulturis , sino que tambien era la compañera de Caio.

el estaba con mi Bella

ellos la habian convertido en esto

como la voy a sacar de aqui?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

espero que les haya gustado

tenia pensado cortar el capitulo cuando Edward la viera , pero preferi que pasara todo altiro. y me gusto que torturara a Rosalie, me parecia entrete y sobretodo si lo hacia en frente de todos

encontre que seria mas interesante

asi me gusta mas a mi

bueno

bye

bye

hasta el proximo captulo

(por que estoy escribiendo los mas que pueda, para subri rapido como ahora)

que tengan lindo fin de semana

* * *


	6. la tortura de verle con el

hola a todas

en estos dias acabo de empezar mi historia, y no puedo estra mas contenta por todas las cosas que han escritos

me da gusto que la hayan encontrado interesante.

y gracias por todas als cosas que han escrito

se han pasado

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

estaba a punto re pasar el limite de la cordura.

no sabia que hacer. mi Bella se habia convertido en la asesina mas grande del mundo vampirezco.

y yo que pensaba que ella estaba bien, que tenia una vida normal, que debia estra viviendo todas la experiencias humanas que yo nunca podria ofrecerle.

pero no era asi, y a jusgar por su apariencia nunca lo habia sido.

apesar de que esta Bella era muy distinta a la inocente muchacha que yo conoci, podia darme cuenta que no la habian transfomado mucho tiempo despues de mi partida.

cada momento en que la veia me lamentaa mas lo que haba pasado.

mi familia seguia tan espantada como yo, tanto que Alice segui gritandome, culpandome de todos esto.

" te lo dije, te dije que nunca debiste dejarla. mira lo que le hiciste, esto es lo que es ella ahora. no queda rastro de aquella joven de ojos chocolates , que se sonrojaba por todo. Se convirtio en un demonio de todas formas. tu le hiciste esto, y no puedo pensar en una mejor forma que pagues lo que le hiciste, que viendola asi" y tenia razon. mientras que Esme, y Emmett , quien aun segui con Rosalie, me decian mentalmente que esto no era culpa mia.

pero claro que lo era, yo deberia haber estado ahi para protegerla, para evitar que esto sucediera.

pero aun habia algo que no sabia por que pasaba. Bella nos haia visto, pero nunca nos habia hablado , solo a Carlisle y de manera muy cordial. como si esa fuera la primera vez que nos viera.

a Carlisle tambien le llamo la atencion esto. fue por eso que batallaba internamente " que crees Edward, pregunto sobre su procedencia, o alo mejor solo no quiere reconocerles que ya sabia de nosotros y que tenia una relacion de apego hacia la familia?" me dijo mentalmente " le pregunto" , yo solo asenti ya que me moria de ganas por saber que le habia pasado a mi Bella.

pero antes de que Carlisle hablara, Caio volvio a disculparse por el ataque de Bella - la vedad amigo Carlisle, me lamenta mucho que tu hija haya intentado atacar a mi Isabella, pero estoy seguro que no se volvera a repetir, ya que Rosalie ya aprendio su leccion- dijo orgullosamente - ademas como Aro lo dijo, yo no dentre a Isabella de asesinarla la proxima vez, deberia tu hija sentirse afortunada , ya que nunca habia interferido por nadie como lo hice hoy- dijo Caio aun con mi Bella en los brazos- pero mi Isabella es muy considerada verdad , querida- ella lo miro de inmediato y le respodio - claro que lo soy, esa niña es la prueba de ello.-

-Isabella, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que seas ta considerada, no hubiera podido vivir sabiendo que por un peuqeño error, habrimos asesinado a la hija de un gran amigo como Carlisle- dijo Aro

- claro Aro, saben que no me habria detenido si no hubiera sabido del aprecio que ustedes sienten por los Cullen- al terminar se solto de Caio, lo que me relajo, ya que el solo verla con el me daban ganas de lanzarme sobre el y deecirle que soltara a mi angel, que ella nunca lo querria como me queria a mi, y llevarmela de aqui para siempre.

volvio a dirigirse hacia nosotros, esta vez se situo en frente de Alice, quien pensaba "esta no es ella, ya no queda nada de ella" Bella la miro y espero un poco antes de hablar - veo que tu eres mas saia que tu hermana- suspiro y continuo - en todos lo años que llevo aqui, nunca nadie se habia atrevido a atarcarme de esa forma- siguio examinando a Alice y continuo hablando - aunque , por su parte ella no me conocia, abueno ahora sabran a que atenerse- siguio examinandoa Alice hasta que por fin hablo de nuevo - vaya , veo que es verdad lo que me han dicho de tu don- le dijo Bella - puedes ver el futuro , lo que no ha sucedido, pero esta por ocurrir, interesante - le dijo.

Alice decidio por fin hablar - si, pero a ti no te puedo ver - Bella la miro, esbozo una sonrisa y se giro casi ignorandola . asiq ue fue Caio quien le respondio - claro que no puedes verla joven Alice. mi adorada Isabella - como me daban ganas de cortale el cuello cada vez que decia eso - es un escudo - prosiguio- por eso te es imposible verla a menos que ella lo desee- . un escudo, ahora entendi por que nunca habia leido su mente, ella era un escudo.

Bella siguio examinandonos a todos hasta detenerse en Jasper - he de admitir que de todos los vampiros que me he enfrentado o conocido, nunca habia tenido la oportunidada de conocer a alguien que controle las emociones- le dijo con cara sonriente - me has dejado impresionada, felicidades- Jasper solo la miro y le respondio - y tu ami me has impresionado con tus poderes- Bella sonrio de forma mas amplia. y le dijo - cuando quieras puedo darte una demostracion a ti, y a quen quiera- dijo de forma soverbia - seria entretenido poder enfrentarme a ustedes- continuo - claro , prometo controlarme y que sea algo divertido, no habra ningun herido- Jasper asintio y Emmett dijo a lo lejos , aun con Rosalie recuperandose - yo me anoto, sera muy bueno enfrentarme a ti, como Jasper lo dijo, nos has impresionado- Bella se limito a sonreir y a contestarles. - cuando quieran, sera un placer- y se volteo hacia mi.

camino lento y a mi me derretia verla, apesar de todo lo que habia pasado en el fondo era mi Bella. ella seguia sonriendo, pero sin notar algun signo que me conocia. me miro y me dijo - veo que Aro tenia razon, si puedes leer las mantes de las personas- dijo con esa voz angelical que era musica para mis oidos- muy respetable, aunque tengas sus limitaciones, no deja de ser algo bueno - yo seguia callado solo aprovechando el tenerla tan cerca. - como le dije a tus hermanos , si quieres divertirte un poco durante su estadia, son bienvenidos a entrenar conmigo y mis hermanos- dijo refiriendose a los demas Vulturis, que ahora eran su familia.

fue cuando entraron todos la primera fue la joven que la habia acompañado antes - hermana,ya tenemos juguetes nuevos, aunque Alec se habia animado mucho y casi los mata- dijo sonriendo a Bella quien se giro y se alejo de mi, dejando su olor , que apesar de ser vampiro segui siendo floral. - claro que no es cierto, bien sabes Isa que yo me puedo controlar- dijo Alec . Bella lo miro y le dijo en tono buslesco - y bien sabes tu que no me gusta que me digas Isa- Alec la miro y rio - lo se pero no hay nada como hacerte enojar hermanita- todos sonrieron hacia nosotros. la primera en presentarse fue Jane, auque yo estaba mas pendiente de Bella que volvia a sentarse en el regazo de Caio, he intente controlarme para no hacer ninguna locura. - es un placer - dijo Jane - me disculpo por que antes no pude presentarme, pero estabamos un poco ocupadas- dijo mirando a Bella y sonriendole - mis amos han hablado mucho de todos, y es un placer el tenerlos auqi por fin- cuando termino Alec se acerco - asi es, un verdadero placer, como mi hermana dijo, nuestros amos siempre lo mencionan señor Cullen y a toda su familia, es un honor el por fin tenerlos en nuetro hogar- dijo con tono alegre.

llegaron Demetri y hasta Heidi a saludarnos y todos nos dimos cuenta de lo importantes que eramos - Carlisle, es un placer el volver a vernos- dijo Demetri, quien ya lo habia conocido años atras en una visita que le habia echo para entregarle un mensaje de Aro

- el placer es mio , Demetri- y Carlisle lo abrazo

- lo mismo digo señor Cullen- hablo la ultima mujer, que asumi era Heidi - es un placer el tenerlos aqui- nos miro - y toda su familia, espero que pasen una buena estadia- dio mientras se daba vuelta a sus amos.

- Heidi , ya te vas - dijo Aro , ella lo miro , asintio y se dio la media vuelta. en eso oi a Bella murmurarle algo a Caio - en seguida regreso- dijo ella . el la miro y asintio.

- iras con Heidi , mi vida?-

- si , necesito darme una vuelta- continuo- volvere pronto, esperame- le dijo sonriente

-siempre lo hago amor mio- le dijo y yo cada vez que se referia a Bella de esa forma , era como si me golpearan en el estomago de una forma muy fuerte.

- Heidi , esperame, ire contigo- dijo Bella.

- claro, que bueno hermana, necesito un poco de compañia- Heidi sonrio.

- perfecto, Jane, quieres venir?- y la joven muchacha asintio.

- bueno entonces, al parecer nos quedaremos solo los hombres con nuestros invitados- dijo Marco

- es verdad, pero mejor asi, recordamos viejos tiempos- Aro hablo sonriente.

- cierto, asi que me jor nostoras nos vamos, para dejarlos tranquilos- dijo Bella, mirando a Heidi y a Jane.

ambas asintieron y Bella se volteo para besar a Caio. lo que hizo que yo me cayera dentro de un presipicio dandome cuenta de lo que ellos dos tenian.

ella le pertenecia a el ahora, como iba a poder recuperarla.

terminaron de besarse y Caio le susurro- vuelve pronto a mi querida- ella lo miro y le dijo - sabes que siempre lo hago- y esbozo una sonrisa mientras iba a juntarse con Jane y Heidi.

- bueno, los veremos a la vuelta, no tardaremos mucho- dijo Bella hablandonos a nosotros.

se dieron la media vuelta y partieron.

fue cuando Aro hablo de nuevo- bueno amigos mios, antes de ponernos a platicar, por que no van a instalarse en sus habiataciones- miro a Demetri - acompañalos y enseñales el castillo a los jovenes.

el asintio - siganme , por favor- y salio caminado por un pasillo.

al atravesar por una puerta, nos encontramos con una gran sala con muchas sillas y Demetri nos explico que era - bueno , esta es la sala en donde nos reuniremos en un par de horas mas, aqui es donde los amos recibena sus visitas.-

seguimos caminando , subimos las escaleras, y nos encontramos cn un gran pasillo, donde Demetri comenzo a apuntarnos las habiataciones de cada uno. la de el, la de Heidi, Jane, Alec, Marco , Aro . hasta que paro en una muy lujosa, nos miro y nos dijo - esta es la habitacion de el amo Caio e Isabella- cuando dijo esto volvi a mis celos, los que me carcomian al saber que Bella compartia su habiatacion con Caio.

nos apunto a las nuestras que estaban muy cerca las unas de las otras. la primera era la de Carlisle, luego la de Rosalie, quien ya estaba mejor del ataque de Bella, junto con Emmett, seguia la de Alice y Jasper. por ultimos la mia.

cada uno entro a su habitacion para poder yo seguia cuestinandome que le habia pasado a mi angel

pasaron varios minutos luego de Demetri se habia ido, cuando escuche a Carlisle llamandome mentalmente .

"Edward, tenemos que hablar, ve a ala habiatcion de Rosalie y Emmett, de inmediato" sali y me dirigi a la habitacion de mis hermanos para ya por fin poder hablar de lo que habia pasado.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa que quieran saber o decir de la historia avisenme.

hasta la proxima

bye


	7. Bella no es asi

hola , aqui hay otro capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste.

muchas gracias a todas las que la han leido y les ha gustado

tambien por todos los rewies que me han dejado

muchas muchas gracias a todas

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me fui a la habiatcion de Rosalie y Emmett.

estaba toda mi familia ahi.

al entrar estaban todos reunidos en torno a la cama , en donde estaba Rosalie, y Carlisle la revisaba para asegurarse de que no seria nada grave.

Carlisle la miro y le pregunto como se sentia

- que sientes Rose?- dijo preocupado

- no lo se Carlisle, es como si me hubieran lastomado tanto que apenas puedo moverme- respiro de forma dificultosa y continuo - es definitivamente la sensacion mas extraña que he sentido- nos miro - es casi como si estuviera enferma- me miro y dijo con odio - no sabia que esa humana tenia poderes tan fuertes, pero lo puedo comprobar- miro a Carlisle - creo que el dolor de la transformacion no es nada comparado con lo que ella me hizo sentir- reconocio - era como estar en el infierno, pero aun mas doloroso- termino Rosalie, y decidio continuar Emmett.

- es verdad, a mi ni siquiera me golpeo ella, solo me lanzo algo, pero lo hizo con tanat fuerza que me costo volver a pararme- admitio Emmett.

todos estaban horrorizados por lo que habia pasado. primero Bella y Jane habian llegado con esos hombres que habia estado cazando vampiros. esos humanos estaban casi muertos, y segun lo que habian dicho , los habian conservado para poder torturarlos aun mas. despues, habia torturado a Rosalie y habia lastimado a Emmett.

y para finalizarlo, se habia ido de caza con Heidi.

los Vulturis habian echo de mi angel un demonio. y eso yo tenia pensado cambiarlo. me iba a quedar a averiguar como habia pasado todo y quien le habia echo esto. para vengarme y sacarla de aqui.

le pediria perdon por todo, y que vuelva conmigo.

entre mis pensamientos la voz de Alice me detuvo:

- que le habra pasado luego de uqe nos fuimos?- dijo con una voz torturada. yo sabia que a toda mi familia le dolia ver a Bella convertida en eso.

- no lo se, pero lo podemos averiguar en un rato mas , cuando hablemos con todos ellos- sugirio Carlisle.

- esto es lo que querias- me grito Alice - esta es la idea de vida que tenia para ella - volvio a recriminarme-

- Alice!, esto no es su culpa- le dijo Esme intentandome defender

- claro que la es- volvio a gritarme - tu la obligaste a vivir esto, la dejaste, cuando sabias que cualquier cosa podia pasarle - me miro con ojos de odio - quien sabe que le habran echo los que la convirtieron y la dejaron asi, no sabemos por todo lo que tuvo que pasar ella, todo el daño que le habran echo- Jasper la abrazo intentandola calmar - tanto daño le hiciste que ahora hace como si no ns conociera. esto es tu culpa Edward Cullen, y espero que lo pagues aun mas- termino..

- Alice por favor, no recrimines a Edward- me defendio Carlisle- el solo hizo lo que creyo que era correcto-

- pues no sirvio de nada, tu la viste Carlisle- dijo con tristeza en los ojos - viste en lo que se convirtio. es una asesina, la mejor asesina, que mas puedes decir, esto es nuestra culpa. -continuo .

- no es solo mia- dije al fin.

-claro que no, es de todos, por permitirte que nos mantuvieras alejados de ella. podriamos haber evitado esto.

- y tu crees que no lo se, crees que a mi no me duele verla asi- casi le grite- por que dejame decirte que si, que me duele, que cuando yo pense que ella estaba bien, que vivia feliz, ha estado aqui todo este tiempo- continue . que todo el esfuerzo que hacia manteniendome lejos de ella, no me ha servido de nada. que ha sido peor- si hubiera podido llorar, estaria derramando como loco.- por diez años pense que estaba mejor sin mi, si hubiera sabido que pasabala la hubiera venido a buscar, para alejarla de ellos - me detuve y hable con conviccion - y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, la voy a sacar de aqui. ella se vendra con nosotros- mire a mi padre con cara suplicante - se que ahora es esto, pero tambien la conozco y debe quedar algo de la Bella que yo conoci dentro de ella. todos comentemos errores y yo no la juzgare, podemos enseñarle a vivir como nosotros, ella no ha conocido otra voda como vampiro que esta que le dieron. por favor Carlisle, ayudame a sacarla de aqui. no podria soportar irme y dejarla con ellos. que sigan haciendo de ella esta asesina.

Rosalie fue la que hablo en vez de Carlisle - no se te ocurre mi querido hermano, que ella esta aqui por que quiere. si mal no recuerdo, ninguno de sus amos le pidio que me torturara como lo hizo- concluyo.

- es verdad hermano, ella casi la mata, tuvieron ellos que detenerla. nadie la obligo- dijo Emmett

- no ella no es asi- dije en tono serio.

- lo siento Edward, pero ella no ERA asi- dijo Carlisle- tu la vste hijo, lo que hace, y se puede notar que no era la primera vez-

- no Edward tiene razon, ella no haria algo asi- me apoyo Alice.

eso era verdad, ella nunca haria algo asi. no, ella era demasiado noble.

- ahora entiendo por que no podia ver a la nueva joya de los Vulturis, por que tu me tenia prohibido ver el futuro de Bella- me dijo Alice

- lo que no entiendo es por que actua como si no nos conociera- dijo Esme.

- no lo se, y es muy extraño, cuando me saludo lo hizo con una indiferencia que jamas habia sentiso en ella- dijo Alice

- es verdad, y aunque no puedo leer sus emociones, pude notar como casi no le importabamos por otra cosa que por ser las visitas.

-eso es cierto, era casi como si no nos conociera- Esme me miro cuando termino de decir estos - a lo mejor solo esta lastimada por lo que paso entre ustedes hijo, o por que no queria meterse en problemas-

- a mi lo que mas me impresiona, es que todos parecen tenerle miedo- dijo Carlisle- es como si fuera temida hasta por Aro-

- es verdad, tuvo que ser Caio quien la detuviera, y todos parecen estar a las ordenes de ella- fue Alice quien hablo.

- cierto y hablando de Caio, parece que ella y el son compañeros- me dijo especialmente a mi Rosalie intentando hacer que perdiera el control.

- se que te debe doler hijo, pero Rose tiene razon- Carlisle me consolo - ella es la compañera de Caio, se puede notar facilmente-

- no me importa, yo la amo y hare todo lo que sea necesario para tenerla de vuelta y sacarla de esta vida , asi tenga que matar a la guardia entera, ella va a volver conmigo- respire - solo me habia alejado para darle una vida humana, pero eso ya no es posible , por lo que no pienso para mi existencia sin ella. no ahora que es uno de los nuestros, y mucho menos la voy a dejar aqui-

- esta bien hijo , te ayudaremos-

- lo primero es sacarles informacion a los que estan aqui, de como Bella se unio a la guardia, y como la transformaron- Alice emepzo a idear el plan para saber todo d la exisencia de Bella como vampiro.

- eso sera facil, solo quieren alardear con ella, asi que dudo que no lo digan por ellos mismos- Jasper hablo.

- bueno, vamos. te pido Edward que digan lo que digan acerca de lo que le haya pasado a Bella, te controles.- me dijo Carlisle - no sabemos que tanto le habran echo y en verdad no espero que sean cosas muy buenas-

cuando me dijo aprete mi mandibula de solo pensarlo , que le podrian haber echo a mi angel? . pero asenti.

sabia que debiamos conseguir toda la informacion posible, para saber a que atenernos.

asi que bajamos, solo Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y yo . Esme y Emmett se quedaron con Rosalie para que deszcansara y pudiera recuperrase.

llegamos a la sala y estaban todos esperandonos, Aro, Marco, Caio, Demetri y ahora tambien Felix.

fue ahi cuando Alice me dijo mentalmente " ya es la hora de la verdad, vamos a saber que le paso a Bella, al fin"

era cierto, en esta conversacion sabria quien le habia echo eso a mi angel, a mi razon de ser, a Bella . a mi Bella.

tomamos asiento y Carlisle comenzo a hablar

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

espero que les guste.

este capitulo es para mostrar que edward sufre por ella

voy a seguir subiendo, espero que me alcance el tiempo

gracias por todos sus comentarios

se pasaron

y tambien por escribir sus historias, por que me encantaron las que lei, decidi aventurarme a lo mismo

bye

hasta la proxima


	8. disculpa

hola

por desgracia no he podido subir otro cap

por que he tenido problemas con mi notebook, que por causa de virus no funciona.

en cuanto se arregle volvere a subir mas cap

gracias a todas las que leen mis historia


	9. el sufrimiento de mi angel

hola

por fin puedo subir otro nuevo.

muchas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia, y aqui esta el capitulo nuevo. espero que les guste y como todavia estoy sin mi lap, una amiga me ha facilitado su compu, y tengo varios capitulos mas que subir.

aparte ahora ya lo separe el espacio

espero que les guste

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward pov

estabamos en la sala del castillo de los Vulturis. todos reunidos como si fueramos grandes amigos.

aunque en parte esto era cierto, ya que mi padre matenia una cercana relacion con todos ellos. en especial con Aro, asi que no era algo extraño la manera en la que nos recibian.

los Vulturis son como la realeza vampirezca, y cada vez que tenian invitados , algo que no era muy comun, ya que ellos recibian solo a vampiros que conocieran hace años, y mucho menos los invitaban a quedarse en el castillo. a nosotros nos habia echo esto, nos recibieron casi como si fueramos las visitas mas importantes que pudieran tener. en parte era por que siempre habian querido que Carlisle volviera a estar con ellos, o por que Alice y yo nos unieramos a la guardia.

entre mi mente daban vuelta muchos pensamientos acerca de la razon por la cual este se habia convertido en una estancia que no iba a desaprovechar. iba saber todo lo que le habia pasado a mi angel.

Carlisle empezo a hablar - bueno , amigos mios , muchas gracias por las comodidades que me han ofrecido a mi y a mi familia, es verdaderamente encantador la manera en la que nos han recibido-

- no podemos hacer menos por ti Carlisle, no eres solo una visita, y tu lo sabes, eres un amigo muy leal a nosotros y que sabemos que siempre podremos contar contigo- Aro hablo con respeto a mi padre.

- lo se amigo mio, al igual que ustedes , y les digo que de antemano quedan cordialmente invitados a conocer nuestro hogar. aunque se que es dificil dejar el castillo y nunca lo hacen, espero que algun dia visiten mi hogar-

- tomaremos en cuenta tu peticion Carlisle-

- pero a que lugar regresaras?, supe que habias estado en alaska, ¿ volveran ahi?- pregunto Caio, como odiaba a Caio ahora, el solo pensar en lo que el y mi Bella tenian, me daban ganas de gritarle que ella era mia, desde mucho antes que el, y que la sacaria de aqui.

-no, no volveremos a Alaska- menciono mi padre - volveremos a uno de nuestros lugares favoritos , iremos a Forks - menciono el nombre del pueblo del que nos habiamos ido hace diez años con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Forks, como me gusta ese pequeño pueblo de estados unidos - Caio sonrio con burla.

- ¿ has estado ahi Caio? -

- claro que si, hace diez años fui solo para saber sobre el pueblo en el que el sol vive escondido, y dejame decirte que nunca me arrepentire de haber ido, y siempre le agradecere a ese pequeño pueblo - Caio concluyo riendo

nosotros seguiamos e silencio escuchando la conversacion de mi padre y los señores .

"que habra encontrado en Forks que le llamo tanto la atencion?" dijo Alice mentalmente. pasaron solo unos segundos cuando me grito en sus pensamientos , " BELLA! por eso esta tan agradecido con Forks"

- y por que estas tan agradecido con ese pequeño pueblo - esta vez fui yo quien me dirigi al vampiro que hablaba maravillas del pueblo en el que lo mas probable habria encontrado a mi Bella.- yo he vivido ahi, y dejame decirte que no es muy interesante- sabia que si el se referia a estar agradecido por Bella, yo no podria contradecirle. de todos los años que vivi en Forks, nunca habia estado tan agradecido con ese pueblo , como lo estuve despues de conocerla.

- joven Edward, por que en ese pueblo tan poco interesante como lo llamas tu, yo encontre a mi Isabella- claro que tenia razon, era Bella quien hacia a ese pequeño pueblo tan interesante - y puedo estar mas agradecido de aquel viaje, ella es unica, y maravillosa. como ya lo habiamos mencionado, ella es inigualable- dijo refiriendose con la misma admiracion que habia utilizado para hablar de ella anteriormente.

mi mente empezo a dar vueltas en la conversacion, Caio habia dicho que visito Forks hace diez años, lo que significa, que Bella no habia vivido mucho tiempo mas como humana despues que me fui. pero aun tenia la duda de quien la habia convertido.

lo mas probable es que Caio la habia encontrado como neofita, y con los poderes de Bella habia decidido ofrecerle que fuera parte de la guardia, y esperaba que años mas tarde ella se convirtio en su compañera.

- ¿ puedo preguntar como la encontraste? - dije casi en un susurro

- asumo que la encontraste como neofita y viste el potencial en ella , ¿cierto? - Carlisle pregunto

-no amigo Carlisle, no la encontre como neofita, sino que como humana- ¿QUE?, ella seguia siendo humana cuando el la encontro. lo que significaba que ellos la habian convertido - la verdad es que ella desde el principio fue algo especial, hizo que hiciera algo que jamas pense hacer - que le habia echo a mi Bella, a mi angel, ese desgenerado - la encontre en un bosque en septiembre, hace diez años, aun recuerdo por que ese fue el mejor septiembre de mi vida-

en septiembre, significaba que el mejor septiembre de su vida, era el que habia sido el peor de la mia. el la encontro en un bosque. yo la habia dejado en un bosque. yo le habia echo esto, la deje ahi, a su suerte, siendo que conocia su suerte

- yo solo pasaba por ahi, y de repente siento el olor mas maravilloso que habia sentido en mi vida, era un aroma floral que me hizo acercarme a quien tenia tal escencia- claro, su aroma, ese habia sido el mismo iman que me habia atraido a ella. - fue cuando la encontre, pero ella estaba muy distinta a como es ahora, aveces pienso que ni siquiera me tenia miedo -

como no le iba a tener miedo, si sabia que la iba a matar en el bosque, lo que hizo

- pero no por que ella no sabia que yo era vampiro, sino que parecia que no le tenia miedo a nada. mas que eso, parecia como si su vida no le importaba -

no puede ser , ella no huyo por mi culpa, mil y una veces me habia dicho que no le importaba su vida si no fuera conmigo. ahora me di cuenta que habia sido verdad

- no grito, no intento huir. por eso me decidi a hacer lo que hice- dijo Caio

-¿convertirla?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

- si, pero no solo eso- me respondio - la saque de ahi, y la lleve a la cabaña en la que me habia quedado mientras no recorria los alrededores, y la encerre ahi para conocerla -

" no, no, no, no,que le habra echo" penso Alice

- la mantuve encerrada un par de semanas. claro que mi intencion nunca fue lastimarla, y nunca lo hice. ella me importaba mucho para hacer eso. era increible como tuve a una humana con el aroma mas sabrozo del universo tan cerca de mi, y nunca le hice daño-

por lo menos no se habia aprovechado de que ella era debil como para poder defenderse. como me habria gustado poder rescatarla de donde la habia tenido

- en vez de eso, preferi mostrarle lo que era, no diciendoselo, sino mostrandole. pense que esa seria la forma mas facil de saber si ella aguantaria una vida como la nuestra. llevaba a humanos y me alimentaba en frente de esos eran los unicos momentos en los que ella se espantaba, pero no por que le hiciera algo a ella, sino que rogaba por la vida de los humanos -

no podia ser, mi angel habia visto esas atrocidades. el habia matado en frente de ella. eso debio haber sido la peor tortura que se le podia haber ocurrido, bien sabia yo que Bella no soportaba que lastimaran a los demas. solo el imaginarmela. como debio haber estado. no queria pensarlo. me impedi pensarlo.

pero paso algo peor , Caio empezo a recordarla, y yo la vi en sus pensamientos. llevaba la misma ropa que traia puesta la ultima vez que yo la habia visto. solo que mas gastada. estaba amarrada en una cama, dentro de una habitacion completamente oscura. se veia mas delgada de como la habia dejado yo. y en su cara habia una expresion de que no le importaba nada. luego siguio recordandola, pero esta vez Bella estaba dormida, y el estaba a su lado, inclinado en la cama. oliendola. estaba a punto de perder mi autocontrol y saltar sobre el. hiriendolo tanto como hirio a Bella.

- luego de una semana, me empece a preocupar, ya no decia nada cuando asesinaba en frente de ella, solo me miraba y comence a temer por su salud. fue ahi cuando decidi transformarla. y cuando desperto intente que me dijiera sobre su vida, pero lo unico que recordaba eran sus semanas encerrada. y claro su nombre ya que me lo habia dicho en el bosque cuando recien la encotre. -

por eso nos trataba con tanta indiferencia, no recuerda nada mas que el calvario que vivo con el.

- en parte me siento un poco culpable por eso. supongo que luego de presenciar tanto asesinatos perdio un poco la razon - dijo con una sonrisa que yo lo unico que queria hacer era borrar - asi como tambien lo que le hizo a tu hija, tambien eso supongo que me lo debe a mi. las semanas que la tuve encerrada y viendome matar a humanos hicieron que sea asi de cruel. pero eso a mi me encanta - seguia riendose.

- digame señor- pregunto Alice a Caio - la vi tortur a mi hermana, pero tampoco puedo leerla ?

- claro que no puedes, ya te lo dijimos , es un escudo y uno muy poderoso, ya que puede expanderlo y proteger a quien la rodean-Caio hablo con orgullo - he de admitir que eso a mi no me gusta, seria mas facil saber mas de ella , ya que Aro podria leerla, pero es imposible, auque es mucho mejor que sea asi. ya que ningun poder mental puede herirla, y tambien nos protege a todos -

- pero si es un escudo, ¿como lastimo a Rosalie? - insistio Alice

- por que tambien puede copiar los poderes de quien estan cerca de ella- por eso la habia torturado, habia copiado el poder de Jane - claro, que solo si ella quiere los utiliza, y no necesita estar en contacto con quien tiene el don. Isabella lee y comprende el don y asi ya es de ella. queda guardado dentro de su mente, y ella lo puede utlizar como quiera.

ahora entendi por que es tan poderosa. por eso era mejor que Jane. la pequeña joven solo torturaba, pero Bella hacia lo mismo ademas de protegerse mentalmente y a los demas. si a Jane alguien la atacaba con un poder como el de ella, no podia defenderse, pero mi Bella si

- pero tambien joven Alice, debo decir que mi adorada Isabella tambien tiene el poder de intensificar los dones de los demas, por eso es tan poderosa. ya que nadie puede herirla mentalmente, y ella lastima mucho mas fuerte que lo otros- termino Caio de dar su discurso acerca de lo buena peleadora que era Bella.

- nunca habia oido acerca de algun vampiro que tuviera tanto poder- Jasper hablo

- lo sabemos- Demetri la defendio esta vez. era increibe como ella tenia a toda la familia a sus pies - y crean que nosotros jamas pensamos que seria posible. me incluyo ya que en una ocasion, y solo por saber como era, la ataque para ver como reaccionaba. aunque no pretendia hacerle daño, no le dije de mis intenciones solo para ver que haria. cuando solo intente aproximarme a ella, me ataco de forma tan cruel que jamas en todos mis años peleando en contra de vampiros habia sufrido tanto dolor.- dijo - en una ocacion probe lo mismo con Jane, pero el poder de Isabella es totalmente superior al de ella. no hay duda alguna- concluyo

- bueno a mi me gustaria comprobarlo, tenia pensado pedirle un enfrentamiento solo por diversion- dijo Jasper-

- estoy seguro que ella no se negara, le encanta ese tipo de cosas -Alec fue el que hablo esta vez - y es algo regular el que nos enfrentemos, ya que por un lado nosotros aprendemos a defendernos mejor , fisicamente, ya que Jane y yo tenemos poderes totalmenete mentales y con Isabella nos dimos cuenta que pueden haber mas vampiros que no reciban daño alguno y nosotros estaremos en desventaja. asi que quedan cordialmente invitados.

- asi es , cuando mi Isabella se aburra de jugar con los humanos y vuelva podran divertirse un rato- Caio nos sonrio - espero que tu tambien te apuntes Edward, me gustaria que supiera que puedes hacer sin saber la proxima jugada de tu oponente, bien sabes que mi adorada Isabella es inmune a el.

yo enfrentarme con ella. aunque sabia que lo mas probable era que saliera mas perjudicado, no podia ver a Bella como un objetivo. intentar lastimarla. pero solo por querer saber mas de ella, y hablar con ella , lo haria. ya que no habiamos tenido ni una conversacion, ella solo me habia hablado de mi don de leer mentes pero nada mas. me trataba tal y como trataba al resto de mi familia. con indiferencia.

- claro que si, o por lo menos eso espero- dije al fin- pero a que te refieres con que ¿termine de jugar con los humanos?- pregunte

- pasa que mi Isabella - aunque la trataba asi constantemente, aun no me acostumbraba y gruñia por dentro cada vez que lo hacia - le encanta cazar por si sola, es algo normal en ella, no le gusta que ese tipo de cosas las hagan por ella. y ademas sale un rato a despejarse y a mirar la ciudad- sonrio

- ah, entiendo- dijo Carlisle . " asi que asesina humanos, supongo que no es una sopresa, me pregunto como lo hara, ¿sera igual de sadica como con los vampiros" penso Carlisle.

yo gruñi en desacuerdo, al escucharlo tratar asi a Bella, ella no tenia la culpa , esa es la vida que le habian enseñado, no tenia otra opcion. o no la habia tenido .

" perdon, se que no es su culpa" se escuzo.

aunque la pregunta de Carlisle me habia disgustado, me entro al duda por saber como cazaba Bella, y si en verdad era igual de sadica como con los vampiros. asi que decidi escusarme y buscarla en la ciudad. para terminar de ver en lo que se habia convertido. ya que si sabia todo podria ayudarla.

- si me disculpan, me retiro hacia mi habitacion- dije al fin.

-claro joven Edward, descansa, aunque tambien te recomiendo que salgas , no creo que te vayas a perder, y es una muy linda noche. deberias aprovecharla- dijo Aro

- creo que tienes razon - me alegre de que el me lo sugiriera - creo que saldre a conocer un poco, es una linda ciudad. volvere en un momento, no tardare mucho - dije esto mirando a Carlisle.

"vas a verla ¿verdad" me cuestiono Alice mentalmente.

yo solo asenti. y ella me dijo "buena suerte, no se con que te encontraras , pero se me hace una idea" y bajo la vista mientras yo salia.

volvi a salir por la misma recepcion que habiamos entrado, y volvia toparme con la misma joven que estaba ahi. ella se veia tan inocente, aunque sabia lo que pasaba ahi, habia algo en sus ojos que me recoraba a la inocencia en los ojos de Bella cuando era humana. ya que ella sabia de la existencia de vampiros, pero aun tenia un alma. y el de mi angel era el alma mas hermosa del mundo.

un alma que ya no estaba, pero que yo tenia pensado recordarle a ella que la habia tenido.

llegue por fin a la calle e intente oler haber si podia encontrar el aroma de Bella, que aunque no era humana, seguia conservando un pococ de esa escencia floral que me adoraba. oli y asi fue , la encontre mezclada con la de otros humanos, que no estaban con ella.

pero sabia que a lo mejor cerca de ella, habia una gran cantidad de humanos reunidos.

aclare mis pensamientos, y me ordene a mi mismo a moverme, aunque me aterraba lo que veria, tenia que hacerlo, era una de las cosas que faltaba. entre el panico por ver a mi Bella pasar de ser la presa al depredador, movi mis piernas y deje guiarme por ese olor.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ahora si disculpen por haber subido el capitulo asi, pero ahora esta mejor

gracias a todas las que leen mi fic, y seguire subiendo en estos dias.

tengo que estar a la misericordia de mi amiga, para que me facilite su compu.

bueno, hasta el proximo


	10. la verdad que nadie sabe

hola, no me he demorado en actualizar a pesar de que mi lap sigue en el tecnico

gracias amiga

espero que les guste

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward POV

lo unico que podia hacer era correr.

lo que me mantenia insentivado era que iba hacia donde Bella. la unica persona con la que habia querido estar todos estos años.

no podia creer lo que habia pasado. como la decision que habia tomado en respecto a ella, solo habia sido para mal. si yo no me hubiera ido, ella seguiria conmigo, seguiria siendo humana.

no la hubieran convertido en esto.

tenia claro que estaria toda la eternidad arrepintiendome de ello. era la peor cosa que habia echo. ademas de todo el dolor que esta me habia causado, tambien sufrio mi familia.

Alice adoraba a Bella, al igual que Esme, y Carlisle. todo era mi culpa, y debia remediarlo. iba a remediarlo.

di vueltas por 10 minutos alrededor de la ciudad, pero no me importaba conocer a nadie, solo queria llegar a mi paraiso. donde estaba Bella.

por fin, ese olor inconfundible, por mas que ahora sea el de un vampiro, me alcanzo lo mas cerca que pude estar.

la observe desde una esquina, ella estaba parada, sola. en el medio de un callejon solitario.

me pregunte que podria estar pensando, me mataba el no saberlo. ademas estaba sola, no sabia donde podrian estar las otras dos vampiritas y no me importaba.

Bella comenzo a darse vueltas hasta que por fin se detuvo y se sento en la orilla de la acera.

me encantaba verla asi, sola, sin ninguno de los Vulturis a su alrededor, infectandola con su ambiente.

ademas no podia olvidar el echo que ahora era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

claro, no se podia comparar a su hermosura humana, pero podria vivir con ello. era tanto lo que me gustaba verla asi, que lo unico que queria era tomarla y sentirla cerca mio, mas de lo que la tenia cuando era humana.

ahora ella era como yo, ya no tenia miedo a lastimarla, o a hacerle daño. pensar que si ella estuviera conmigo, la podria amar sin restricciones, barreras y miedos como antes.

estos pensamientos me hicieron poner las manos en la pared para poder controlar el impulso de correr hacia ella.

no queria asustarla, ella no se acordaba de mi, ni de nada de su vida humana.

solo el infierno que habia vivido con el maldito de Caio. como deseaba matarlo, torturarlo hasta que pagara por hacerle esto a mi angel.

ademas lo odiaba por que mi familia tenia razon, el estaba con ella, aunque me costara reconocerlo.

el tenia todo lo que yo siempre soñe.

auque tenia intencion de estar con Bella a traves de su vida humana. mi sueño siempre seria poder tenerla para toda la eternidad.

pero claro mi amor por ella era mas grande.

ya bastante egoista habia sido tenerla y arriesgarla a diario. no podia condenarla a una vida vacia. en donde las experiencias como humana que tenia que vivir, no las viviria. pero de una manera u otra la condene igual. la deje, conociendola, sabiendo que ella era una atraccion para el peligro.

ademas estaba sola, sabiendo lo bien que olia. y todo lo que siempre jure que ella nunca viviria, lo vivio. y fue incluso peor.

aun podia sentir las imagenes de Caio en mi mente. cuando a tuvo encerrada.

era tan doloroso verlas dentro de sus pensamientos, que senti como si el agujero que tenia en el pecho desde la ultima vez que vi a Bella, se estremecia.

y escuche una pequeña voz en mi cabeza diciendome que si hubiera estado ahi, la hubiera salvado como lo hice de James.

paso un mas tiempo, y yo seguia disfrutando de la vista que tenia. hasta que derrepente llego al pequeño callejon un humano de unos veintiantos años.

traia una camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero. junto con unos vaqueros. este vio a Bella y como todo otro hombre que la viera, quedo impresionado con su belleza.

sin pensarlo demasiado se acerco a ella, con confianza de que ella responderia como el espereba. sabia que Bella habia notado la presencia de el, pero prefirio hacerse la que no sabia.

como me mataba no saber que se le cruzaba por la mente, que era lo que tenia pensado hacer.

- disculpa, pero puedo preguntar ¿que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tu en un lugar tan solo como este?- pregunto, intentando hacer conversacion de la manera que los humanos se relacionan con las mujeres.

- pensando- dijo mi angel.

-y en que?, si es que se puede saber, claro- pregunto.

como me gustaria saber la respuesta de esa pregunta. saber lo que ella pensaba, era lo que mas me gustaria saber en el mundo.

- en muchas cosas, la vida , la muerte, las personas, y en cosas que tu nunca conoceras-

- a lo mejor las conozco- dijo intentado se seductor. maldito, estaba teniendo ilusiones con mi angel

- no sabes de lo que estas hablando, ustedes creen que saben mucho, pero nunca saben nada-

- me confundes guapa- dijo

- no me llames asi, creeme no querras hacerme enojar- dijo.

me habia dado cuenta que todos se referian a ella solo como Isabella. ya que antes de olvidar su vida le habia dicho a Caio su nombre. por eso lo sabian.

pero yo estaba conciente de que Bella siempre corregia a la gente cuando utilizaba su nombre completo. pero ahora esa era la unica forma en la que la trataban. el unico que habia intentado decirle un diminutivo habia sido Alec, pero no habia utilizado el Bella, sino que le habia dicho Isa, lo que ella tambien corrigio.

supongo que ahora no le gusta que la traten de otra forma.

- por favor, no te pongas asi, si nisiquiera se tu nombre. ¿como quieres que te llame?

- da lo mismo-

- ¿me diras como te llamas?- le pregunto

- no te importa, tampoco quieres estar aqui, en serio. lo mejor es que te alejes- le advirtio Bella.

no lo entendia, habia salido a cazar con Heidi y Jane, pero no queria lastimar a ese humano, le estaba dando la oportotunidad de alejarse. - pero como eres un estupido lo estas- continuo-

- no te atrevas a tratarme asi- dijo el exasperado mientras le tomaba el brazo. Bella se levanto

- no digas que no te lo adverti.- le dijo sonriente mientras lo tomaba con una llave soltando el agarron que el tenia a su brazo.

podia sentir como el hueso de ese humano se habia roto. mientras ella lo apretaba mas y mas. el empezo a gritar de dolor, y ella le dijo

- esta es la parte que mas me gusta, cuando se ponen a llorar- rio.

me habia equivocado, ella no le habia dado una oportunidad de huir, era solo su manera normal de alimentarse

- ¿que me vas a hacer?- pregunto el entre gritos de dolor

- sabes, no tengo hambrey si la tuviera tu no me ayudarias, esto es solo por diversion- le dijo de una forma maquiavelica que me revolvia hasta lo mas profundo.

- no me hagas nada- suplico

- te dije que esta era la mejor parte, - yo la mire impresionado, mientras en su labios se esbozaba una sonrisa.

no podia pensar con claridad, ya no habia nada que me mostrara otra cosa, o que me provara lo contrario.

mi Bella, mi angel, mi pequeña y fragil humana, era esto.

me horrorice al verla como iba a matar a un humano. de la manera mas cruel posible, ni si quiera seria por alimentarse. era solo una diversion. destruir a humanos para que ella pudiera divertirse.

mi sopresa habia sido tan grande que cuando vi que lo tiro hacia una pared, y se acercaba a el con intenciones de matarle me volvi como loco.

y sin darme cuenta cometi un error.

- no lo hagas Bella , por favor no hagas esto- dije en voz alta.

me di cuenta inmediatamente de que ella me habia escuchado y habia descubierto que yo estaba ahi.

se paro en seco y miro hacia mi direccion.

me habia descubierto.

nuestras miradas se encontraron en ese momento, y pude darme cuenta que la suya solo tenia curiosidad.

a lo mejor no podia leer su mente, pero conocia sus expresiones. las que no habian cambiado, a diferencia de otros aspectos de ella.

mientras que la mia solo tenia terror.

paso solo un segundo y esta vez sus palabras fueron dirijidas a mi

- ni siquiera se te ocurra moverte, por que te voy a alcanzar de todos modos. necesitamos hablar- me dijo.

yo me limite a asentir. pero una duda vino a mi mente

- que pasara con el? - pregunte

- ya me hago cargo- dijo mientras lo lanzaba en contra de una pared quedando inconsiente.

me di cuenta de que el no estaba muerto, solo inconciente, y lo mas probable es que por el shock no recordara nada de lo que habia pasado.

Bella me miro y se volvio a dirijir a mi

- ven aca, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

pense por un momento que las piernas no me responderian, pero poco a poco comence a caminar hacia su direccion.

cuando por fin llegue a su lado lo unico que me dijo me dejo impactado

- ¿por que me has llamado asi?, nunca nadie me habia tratado asi, ¿por que tu lo haces?-

me pregunto como si algo malo pasara con que yo la llamara Bella

- porque....- no sabia que decirle.

porque tu era mi Bella, una pequeña y fragil humana a la que un vampiro maldito le habia echo esto. pense, pero me di cuenta que eso no estaba bien.

por que eres el amor de mi existencia, pero cometi el error de dejarte en el bosque sola. cierto, por mi culpa estas asi. tampoco servia.

por que te amo, y eres MI BELLA. esa menos

- por que?!!!!!!!- casi me grito

- por que odias que la gente te llame Isabella- dije sin pensarlo

- eso no es verdad, nadie me llama asi, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me has entendido?. nunca mas-

no sabia que le habia pasado, por que un solo nombre le molestaba tanto.

-¿ por que no quieres que te llamen asi?, es una parte de tu nombre- le cuestione

- me trae malos recuerdo, que no recuerdo- me dijo.

no le entendi a que se referia

- ¿perdon pero no te entiendo?-

- no lo se, supongo que alguien me llamaba asi antes, pero no lo recuerdo, no se por que me molesto. no se nada de mi.- me dijo sollosando

- calma , por favor, disculpa , si no quieres que te digan asi, fue solo un error mio, pero por favor no te pongas asi.-

-¿por que te importa como estoy? -

- porque me importas tu- le dije rapidamente

- eres el primero, entonces- me dijo

- y que pasa con los Vulturis?- le pregunte

- a ellos lo unico que les importa es que no los deje. solo les importan mis poderes, creeme nada mas que eso, son mi familia pero tienen cosas mas importantes que encariñarse con alguien-

- ¿ incluido a Caio?- le pregunte curioso.

en el fondo esa era mi Bella, solo que un poco cambiada por la vida que le habia tocado vivir. como me hubiera gustado sacarla de aqui antes.

- eso a ti no te importa- me dijo seria

- claro, no debi meterme- dije- pero dime algo, ¿por que eres asi? tu no quieres matar o hacer daño-

- eso a veces no sirve, a lo mejor no quiero pero tengo una vida que me hace hacerlo. esto es lo que soy. no puedo negarlo. soy un vampiro, una asesina por naturaleza. tecnicamente estamos diseñados para matar.

eso era muy parecido a lo que yo le habia dicho a ella en una oportunidad.

- ademas esta es la vida que me toco, y no puedo quejarme.-

- pero siempre hay otras formas, mi familia somos vampiros y no matamos a personas. alejate de esta vida.

- no puedo, y en parte no quiero- me dijo- no quiero dejarlos, ellos han sido mi familia por estos años. la unica que puedo recordar. ademas les debo mucho. no se que hubiera sido de mi si Caio no me hubiera encontrado-

- estarias viva, como una persona normal- le dije muy enfadado- tendrias una mejor vida que esta-

-¿ que fue eso, que estas diciendo?- me pregunto

- nada solo, que pienso que a lo mejor alguien te hubiera salvado- le dije, refieriendome a mi.

yo siempre la hubiera salvado, asi como lo hubiera echo de esto. pero era demasiado tarde.

- te equivocas- me cotesto- yo no tengo a nadie que me salve-

- claro que si, solo no lo recuerdas-

- no lo creo, si fuera asi, me hubiera salvado de Caio- dijo tristemente. y en parte era verdad - pero eso esta bien. tengo esto por eso, y no lo cambiare nunca. esto es lo que soy, no puedo negarlo.- me dijo de una manera extraña, pero continuo- seguire viviendo asi los pocos años que me deben quedar.

me quede impresionado por lo que me habia dicho.

a que se referia con que le quedaban pocos años. ahora era vampiro, la mas fuerte de todas. los Vulturis no la perderian. como ella habian dicho, era demasiado importante para la guardia como para hacerle algo.

ademas yo creo que ninguno se atreveria a hacerle algo.

aparte del echo de que era muy poderosa para siquiera hacerle un rasguño, ahora yo la protegeria.

- por que dices eso?- pregunte exaltado - dimelo, por que hablas como si fueras a morir?-

- no se si morir sea el termino apropiado para las criaturas como nosotros. pero supongo que eso nos pasara a todos algun dia- me contesto de forma ironica. intentando esconderme algo.

la conocia bien, y sabia que algo me ocultaba.

- no es por eso que dijiste que te quedaban pocos años , lo se- casi le estaba gritando- dime, por que dices que vas a vivir pocos años?. ¡CONTESTAME!

- calmate, y no subas tu tono de voz, no eres nadie-

- no me importa que te enojes y que me mates , solo limitate a contestarme-

- piensalo, supongo que les deben haber mencionado acerca de mis poderes-

- claro que si, lo unico que hacen es mencionarnos acerca de que puedes utilizar los poderes de cualquier vampiro-

- asi es, puedo hacerlo-

- ¿ pero eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunte indignado pensando que me estaba cambiando el tema

- mucho, ningun cuerpo, por mas que sea el de un vampiro puede aguantar tanto- me dijo de una manera que me hacia creer que ya habia aceptado su muerte- llevo diez años copiando y utilizando los poderes de cualquier vampiro. no pasara mucho tiempo para que ya no aguante mas. por eso es que no he utilizado los suyos, no quiero que noten que poco a poco voy perdiendo la fuerza. conozco a Aro y Caio y ellos insistiran en que deje de hacerlo por un tiempo-

eso me dejo aun peor , esto era el peor de los infiernos. ahora que la habia encontrado, que tenia pensado convencerla de aqui, tambien debo pelear con su reloj personal.

no puedo imaginarmelo. un mundo sin mi Bella.

por que a ella siempre le pasaban estas cosas?.

tenia razon, no pasaria mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo no resistiera mas y dejara de funcionar.

- enonces diselo y deja de utilizar tus poderes, te puede ayudar a que tu cuerpo se mejore- le dije desesperado con solo pensar que la perderia de nuevo

- no sirve de nada, solo por que no lo utilice no significa que no este ahi. - me dijo mirandome a los ojos- no hay nada que se pueda hacer por mi, sobre todo siendo como soy. y el rol que cumplo en la guardia.-

- a quien le importa la guardia cuando tu puedes ser lastimada, supongo que lo entenderan-

- claro que lo harian. como te dije les da miedo perderme. pero yo no arriesgare a mis hermanos por esto.-

claro, tan tipico de ella, simpre pensando en los demas en vez de ella.

- la guardia estara bien sin ti. no entiendes que no te puede pasar nada- le acuse

- no se si estaran bien. desde que los vampiros se han enterado de mi existencia, cada vez que hay algun ataque en contra de las reglas, el numero de vampiros es mayor al que solia ser. basicamente, quiero decir que quieren matarme a mi, asi como a Alec y Jane. no puedo dejar solos a mis hermanos.¿que pasaria si algo les ocurre por mi culpa?. mi tiempo en este mundo ya esta sentenciado, ahora debo enseñarles a poder seguir sin mi, y que no les pase nada.

- por eso es que sigues peleando?- le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

- si, auque no lo noten, es mi manera de ayudarles. se que ellos llevan mas tiempo que yo, pero se han puesto demasiado dependientes de mi. ademas si voy a morir, o cualquier cosa que nosotros hagamos, que valga la pena

- deja de hablar asi, me has entendido?- le grite - a ti no te pasara nada. mira, mi padre es medico, podemos encontrar la forma de ayudarte.

- no te desgastes por mi, no valgo la pena, creeme.-

- mirame bien Isabella- le dije mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos - vales demasiado como para que dejes de exitir, me has escuchado?-

- ¿por que te importo tanto?, no me conoces, no sabes quien soy-

- te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees-

- ¿como?, no puedes leer mi mente-

- tengo mis trucos-

me quede mirandola, maldiciendo el echo de que no pudiera besarla y decirle que no le pasaria nada, que va estar bien y que amo con todo mi ser.

- creo que es mejor que me sueltes- me dijo

- quieres que lo haga?-

- mis hermanas pueden llegar y te meteras en graves problemas- me advirtio

-¿con quien?-

- con Caio, no creo que este muy agusto con que me trates de esta forma, y no quiero que te pase nada malo-

- el no me importa, no hara que me aleje de ti.- le afirme- y me alegra que te preocupes por mi- le dije mientras le sonreia.

era verdad , no queria que nada me pasara. dentro de ella, habia algo que aun le decia que me queria

. - no se por que, pero no soportaria que te hicieran algo, asi que por favor no te expongas. - mi dijo, y yo la solte, ya que vi en sus ojos que en verdad estaba preocupada.

me aleje de ella poco a poco

- ¿asi esta mejor?- le pregunte-

- si, ya me has calmado. lo mejor sera que vaya a encontrar a Jane y Heidi- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, y se alejaba.

de un momento a otro se para y volvio a gira en mi direccion. se acerco a mi

- que sucede?- le cuestione

- no le digas nada a nadie. si lo haces lo sabre. y te arrepentiras- me amenazo, y me di cuenta que habia vuelto a su forma dura y como que nada le importaba- y mas te vale tratarme de Isabella, nunca mas de Bella. yo no soy esa persona.

ahora si se fue a buscar a las otras vampiras.

era verdad, esa no era mi Bella.

aunque muy dentro de ella estaba escondida la chica que yo amaba y amo con todo mi ser. y yo la voy a recuperar. pase lo que pase, ahora Bella tiene a quien la salve y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

no dejare que nada le pase, asi tenga que convertirme en un Vulturi y matar vampiros junto a ella, lo haria. solo para asegurarme que viviria toda la eternidad, que no pasaria lo que ella me habia dicho.

ella no dejaria de existir, nunca, nunca, nunca. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

bueno espero que les haya gustado.

inclui la idea de que a Bella le pasara algo por que me encanta ese Edward sobreprotector

es es una de sus mejores caracteristicas, y no la iba a dejar

gracias a todas las que leen

y a mi amiga del alma que la adoro muchisimo

gracias por facilitarme tu pc para poder continuar mi fic

you are the best


	11. que me pasa con el?

hola

sigo a la buena voluntad de mi amiguita linda

asi que gracias por facilitarme su pc tan seguido

pronto no te molestare mas

me entragan mi lap, vivo y recuperado de cualquier virus esta semana

por fin

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

me aleje de aquel callejon en el que no sabia que me habia pasado.

nunca me habia comportado con nadie asi. nunca habia hablado de mi, de lo que me pasaba.

ni siquiera a Caio, a Alec, o Jane.

ellos no sabian que mi existencia se estaba acabando poco a poco.

pero este vampiro de ojos dorados me habia echo sentir algo que nunca podria explicar.

me hizo hablarle de mi. y yo lo hice.

ademas la forma en la que el se preocupaba de mi, me hacia sentir protegida, como nunca antes lo habia sentido.

era como si yo le importara mas de lo que podia imaginar. y no era solo por lo poderosa peleadora que soy.

¿que me sucedia? , no podia venir un vampiro de la noche a la mañana y volver mi mundo al reves.

yo tengo una vida, y una forma de ser que no cambiare.

no importa que esos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en que los vi, me hicieran esto.

el no me importa, el no me importa. el no te importa, y deja de pensar en el Isabella.

pero habia algo dentro de mi que no me hacia alejar mi mente de el, de su rostro, de esa expresion de miedo en los ojos y esa mirada que tenia hacia a mi que solo expresaba ¿amor?

no, no es cierto, nadie siente añor hacia a mi. me tienen cariño por que soy como soy, pero a mi nadie me ama. nadie lo hizo.

hay una razon por la cual nadie me busco en todos estos años. no le importo a nadie, y a mi nadie me importa. asi que debo alejar mis pensamientos de el, de Edward.

solo es un invitado que tendre que ver por un mes. que se ira y continuara con su vida, como si niquiera me conociera.

no me di cuenta cuando me habia parado hasta que oi los llamados de Jane

- Isabella, que te paso?-

- nada, venia a buscarlas.-

- bueno volvemos a la casa- pregunto Heidi

- claro, vamos. deben estar esperandonos-

- si, vamos hermana. me encantas las visitas que tenemos- cantureo Heidi

- a mi me incomodan, no puedo jugar con ellos- dijo Jane

- vamos, ya dejen de hablar y volvamos a casa que es de muy mala educacion dejar esperando a las visitas- les dije

nos adentramos a la ciudad en direccion al castillo.

aunque iba corriendo mi mente seguia detenida en esos ojos que tanto me decian que le importaba.

no se que me pasa con el. pero no debe ser nada importante.

casi ni me di cuenta cuando mis hermanas me detuvieron por que ya habiamos llegado.

- ¿que te pasa Isabella, se te olvido donde vivimos?- preguntaron riendose de mi.

- saben lo despistada que soy, solo no me fije donde ibamos-

entramos y nos topamos con las visitas en el salon, junto a toda nuestra familia. tambien figure a Edward que habia llegado antes que yo.

- bienvenidas de vuelta queridas mias- Aro nos hablo - ¿como les ha ido?- pregunto

- bien- contesto Jane - aunque Isabella se nos perdio y llego mas despistada que de costumbre-

todos rieron ante la confesion de Jane. incluidos los Cullen

- estabamos diciendoles a nuestros invitados acerca de la fiesta que hemos organizado- Marco fue el que hablo - ya que no es costumbre que nosotros recibamos invitados como estos, decidimos que lo minimo que podiamos hacer era organizar algo en su honor-

- y yo sigo diciendole que es demasiado con la hospitalidad que nos han ofrecido- dijo Carlisle Cullen - no deben por que hacer mas -

- señor Cullen- esta vez fui yo quien hable- Marco tiene razon, es muy extraño que invitados como ustedes vengan, asi que no es una molestia. estamos a sus servicios, en lo que sea que quieran, pueden contar conmigo-

- que bueno hermanita - Alec se me acerco - por que aqui los chicos se estaban preguntando si podian entretenerse un rato con nosotros-

cuando menciono a los chicos me di cuenta que el grandote Emmett ya habia bajado junto con Rosalie.

- si asi lo quieren, como dije son bienvenidos. y prometo no lastimarlos- dije sonriendo hacia ellos.

- entonces es un trato - hablo Jasper - nos encantaria que nos pudieras mostrar tus habilidades -

- no creo que sea una buena idea - Edward nos interrumpio - no queremos causar molestias-

mi mirada se topo con la suya y pude ver que se estaba refiriendo a el echo de que me debilitaria si peleaba.

- claro que no hay problema y que no sera molestia- le mire de una forma que no lo insentivaba a discutirme- incluso que tal si empezamos ahora. estan invitados.

- yo me anoto- dijo Emmett. - yo tambien- Jasper hablo.

- yo me conformo con mirar- Alice dijo

- supongo que nosotros estaremos con Aro arreglando todo lo de la fiesta- Carlisle habla

- asi es tu y Esme. espero que Alice tambien- Aro dijo

la pequeña vampira que parecia un duende miro a su hermano y a Jasper cuando se dio vuelta.

- creo que es mejor que ayude a Esme con estos hombres. ¿ vienes Rose?- pregunto Alice

- si, ya creo que tuve mucho de peleas por bastante tiempo- dijo la rubia, lo que me recordo que no me habia disculpado con ella.

aunque me habia gustado torturarle, era de mala educacion no presentar mis disculpas. me acerque a ella, y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. miedo a que yo la atacara de nuevo.

- me disculpo por mi actitud, es solo que hay limites que no me gusta que la gente cruce.- me excuse - pero de todos modos, te pido disculpas. no debi lastimarte

- no te preocupes, yo tampoco actue de la manera correcta. no volvera a pasar.

asenti en respuesta a sus palabras y me di la media vuelta.

- vamos a divertirnos un rato?- pregunte a Jane y Alec

- solo si nos das ventaja hermana- dijo Alec juguetonamente

- esta bien, aunque sabes que no funcionan tus ataques conmigo-

- algun dia funcionaran, tengo fe-

- ya vamos loco- le dije

- esta bien. pero atrapame-

salio corriendo y yo detras de el.

Alec y Jane eran mis favoritos en la familia. tenian una edad parecida a la mia cuando los convirtieron en vampiros .

y siempre jugabamos a las estupideces mas grandes , como solo correr persiguiendonos o a escondernos las cosas.

aunque Jane siempre se enojaba por que decia que haciamos trampa.

solo el y yo salimos adelante corriendo mientars Jane le enseñaba el camino a Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

cuando al fin llegaron nos encotraron jugando con Alec

- Alec, enserio, deberias dejar de gastar energias en atacarme, sabes que no funciona- le grite, mientras lo buscaba con la vista, ya que corria alrededor de la habiatacion.

- vamos hermana - intento aventarme contra el suelo , pero lo esquive, asi que intento con otro metodo y pude sentir como intentaba que su poder me alcanzara

- el que la sigue la consigue.- me lamenta decirte que no la conseguiras hermanito- empece a torturarlo con el poder de Jane, para bevoloverle la mano. aunque en poca cantidad, ya que no queria lastimarlo.

- Isabella por favor deja de hacer eso- me grito Alec

- ya basta los dos- nos grito Jane.- que no ven que tenemos visita, comportense ambos-

- perdon - dijimos a coro Alec y yo nos dirijimos hacia ellos y yo comence a presentarles la habitacion

- bueno, esta es la habitacion en donde generalmente jugamos con nuestros poderes- le dije - bienvenidos

-genial,deberiamos tener una asi en casa - dijo Emmett

- claro Emmett, lo que tu digas- dijo ironocamente Jasper. me miro a mi y me hablo - bueno, con quien prefieres empezar a pelear?

- si quieren los tres al mismo tiempo, seria mejor. asi harian que esto sea un poco mas entretenido- le dije y note la impresion de sus ojos- ya que uno a la vez seria muy facil.-

- segura?- pregunto Edward

- claro que si-

- yo creo que nos subesimas- dijo riendose Emmett.

- claro que no, solo que se que no sera facil para ustedes y prefiero que se defiendan enter los tres.- dije, pero preferi dejarles claro que solo seria diversion - no se preocupen, no los lastimare, pero tampoco sera tan facil.- me rei y les dije - mejor los tres se defienden mutuamente y quedan en verguenza juntos por que una chica les pateara el trasero-

- tu lo pediste- Emmett se rio.

me aleje de ellos en un salto y comence a contarle para que me atacaran

- en sus marcas -les sonrei

- listos - Emmett me siguio el juego

- cuando quieran, adelante- los insite a que me atacaran.

sabia que en sera facil pelear con ellos, y ademas conseguiria sacarlas los poderes de Jasper y Edward ademas de la fuerza de Emmett.

aunque pensansolo mejor eso seria mala idea, ya que Edward podria ver que me debilitaba, lo que cada vez me pasaba con mayor cantidad.

senti como uno de ellos despego los pies del sueloy supe que el juego empezaba. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

espero que les haya gustado

gracias por sus reviews

me alegra que les guste mi historia


	12. el juego del entrenemiento

hola a todas

capitulo nuevo

espero que les guste

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward POV

nos habia insitado a que la atacaramos.

de los años que tengo jamas pense el pelear en contra de la persona que mas amo en el mundo.

la mas importante de mi existencia. pero lo haria. auque sabia que era solo como una diversion, no me gustaba verla de esa manera.

no podia acostumbrarme al echo de uqe ya no era la fragil humana que no tenia la fuerza para siquiera empujarme.

aunque si debia ser protegida. por mas que fuera fuerte y vampiro. su vida seguia corriendo peligro. mas que otras veces.

cualquier dia podia apagarse y no volver nunca mas.

esos ojos tan expresivos nunca volverian a mirarme.

apesar de que ya no tiene ese color chocolate que amaba en ellos. seguian diciendome las cosas que sus pensamientos me guardaban.

en mis lagunas mentales en las donde solo pensaba en Bella, escuhe los pensamientos de Emmett

" yo voy hermano, a ver que tal ". me dijo refiriendose a atacarla.

yo asenti, sabiendo que mi cuerpo aun no tenia el valor para hacer esto.

Emmett se despego del piso y se acerco a ella con una velocidad inhumana. pero Bella respondio de inmediato y esquivo el ataque de Emmett, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de que mi hermano se parara cuando Jasper tambien se aproximo a ella.

repitio lo mismo y lo esquivo tambien. para luego comenzar a acercarse a ellos con cara de que los atacaria.

- bueno, les doy en el credito de que no son debiles- dijo mi angel - sobre todo tu Emmett, tienes una gran fuerza, aunque eso no te ayudara en mucho.

" ay no, nos va a pegar" Emmett hablo mentalmente.

"vamos Edward no le podras hacer daño alguno, intentalo, solo para que veas a que nos referimos" Jasper me insentivo a hacerlo y yo asenti.

me lance hacia Bella con la unica intencion de ver, o probar cuanto era su poder.

pero para mi sopresa y la de mis hermanos ella no se movio, y no esquivo mi ataque como lo habia echo con Jasper y Emmett.

caimos fuertemente en el suelo y ella asoto contra este. me entro el panico cuando senti que la habia lastimado.

"que diablos, por que no te ataco?" pude diferenciar la voz mental de Emmett

pasaron unos segundo eternos hasta que me decidi a preguntarle si estaba bien

- disculpame, no tenia intension de lastimarte- le dije apenado.

- no te preocupes , no se que me paso pero no pude atacarte- me confeso

" no puede lastimarte, creo que en el fondo sabe quien eres, o algo debe sentir por ti para no hacerlo" Emmett penso animandome

" no puede ser" escuche a Alec " que le paso, nunca se habia restringido de atacar a alguien. y se que pudo evitarlo, la conozco, no fue solo que no lo vio venir"

me aeje de los pensamientos d elos otros y decidi consentrarme en Bella.

- te encuentras bien?- note mi voz de preocupacion al pensar que la habia lastimado, sabiendo que esta debilitandose con el tiempo

- si, no te preocupes, solo fue un descuido, no te vi venir- me mintio

-¿segura, o estas mintiendome?-

- estoy bien, es verdad- me dijo de forma cortante- bueno, aqune si sales de encima mio y continuamos estaria bien-

- claro , perdon, solo estaba preocupado- le dije y me levante del suelo ayudandola a ella.

- continuamos- dijo Bella.

mis hermanos volvieron a intentar atacarla sin exito alguno por mas de diez minutos. mintars que yo seguia mirando con miedo de que la lastimaria de nuevo.

paso algo mas de tiempo y Bella se aburrio de los ataques de mis hermanos y comenzo a torturarlos y bloquear sus sentidos.

- no se preocupen, no sentiran mucho dolor- hablo ella con un tono malevolo.

"duele, duele, duele" era el pensamiento de Emmett

" no puede ser que me duela tanto" Jasper se quejaba " nunca habia sentido algo asi. Edward se que me estas escuchando, intentalo de nuevo. atacala"

auqque me costo, lo hice. volvi a dirigirme a ella con las intenciones de que me mostrara sus poderes, pero volvio a quedarse quieta.

como si no quisiera utilizarlos conmigo.

caimos nuevamente mientras mis hermanos dejaron sus quejas y se levantaron del suelo utilizando sus pensamientos para hablarme.

"eres un suertudo" me decia Emmett " no quiere hacerte nada, por que hasta yo note que te acercabas"

" lo que pense, no quiere lastimarte." Jasper me decia, y yo comenzaba a creerles que en verdad no queria hacerme nada.

"esto es imposible, no puede ser que Isabella no quiera hacerle daño a el" penso Jane extrañada del comportamiento de Bella. " nunca la habia visto evitar atacar a alguien en dos oportunidades, ¿que tiene el que mi hermana no quiere dañarlo?, si no puede usar ningun poder en ella"

- perdona, perdoname. no queria volver a hacerte daño- dije apenado

- te lo digo de nuevo, no te preocupes- me miro a los ojos - supongo que estaba un poco absorta torturando a tus hermanos-

" eso es mentira" penso Alec " cualquiera podria ver que la iba a tirar al suelo"

- disculpame tu a mi- insiti.

- no hay nada que disculpar...-

en eso nos interrumpieron Aro, Carlisle, Alice y Esme

" estas bien Edward? pregunto mi padre al verme tirado en el suelo encima de Bella.

yo solo asenti a su pregunta.

- ¿ que ha pasado aqui?- pregunto con una sonrisa Aro

- solo estabamos divirtiendonos, amo- dijo Alec riendo - y al parecer , por fin hemos encontrado a alguien que pueda lastimar a nuestra hermanita.

" le hiciste algo Edward Cullen?" penso Alice enojada. yo negue la cabeza.

-¿como has dicho Alec?- pregunto curioso Aro

- que todos tenemos nuestro talon de aquiles, y encontramos el de Isa- Jane hablo

- no es nada importante, solo estaba distraida - interrumpio Bella, quien aun estaba bajo mio - no es para tanto-

- ¿pero, que ha pasado?- pregunto curioso ya que yo estaba sobre Bella

- yo te lo muestro, amo - Alec se acerco y le dio la mano a Aro, mostrandole lo que le habia pasado a Bella conmigo

- ya veo, por eso estan asi- hablo refiriendose a nuestra posicion - con que Isabella no pudo atacarte joven Edward. deberias sentirte afortunado- me sonrio

- no tanto- le conteste

- por que es esto?, a muchos les encantaria que Isabella no les pudiera hacer daño, entre ellos Alec- y volteo a ver al hermano travieso de la familia.

- claro, no me ha lastimado , pero yo a ella si- le volvi a contestar - y no solo una vez si no que dos veces-

- no ha sido nada- me contradijo Bella- en verdad, no soy tan fragil como crees-

claro que siempre seria fragil, pense en mi fuero interno.

- bueno mejor que me retire a mi habitacion- dijo Bella - creo que necesitare cambiarme - dijo mientras mire su ropa y me di cuenta que estaba sucia y rota por las dos veces que caimos al suelo.

- dejame ayudarte- le pedi - por favor, no me dejaras tranquilo si no te puedo ayudar a ir a tu habitacion-

- no creo que sea necesario- me dijo mirandome a los ojos

- dejalo querida, se siente mal el pobre- dijo Aro - ayudalo a compensar el te haya lastimado un poco.

- esta bien- accedio mi angel - aunque estoy bien-

- no importa, como te dije me quedare mas tranquilo-

- y ustedes?- pregunto Aro a mis hermanos- que tal les ha ido?-

- a nosotros nos pateo el trasero- dijo Emmett riendo - no tuvimos tanta suerte como Edward-

- y lo volvere a hacer cuando quieran- dijo Bella, y busco mi mirada, mientras seguiamos en el suelo.- me ayudarias a pararme?.-

- claro- dije mientras yo me ponia de pie - ven aqui- y le tome la mano para levantarla del suelo.

ella se paro de inmediato, pero casi se desvanece luego de estar parada. no paso por que alcance a atajarla. para que no diera de nuevo en el suelo.

- supongo que he quedado un poco debil - dijo mi angel, y noto mi cara de arrepentimiento - no te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa, ya te lo dije- me miro a los ojos y me sonrio.

"todavia te quiere, lo se Edward" pensaba Alice con voz de felicidad "es facil darse cuenta, por eso no pudo hacerte daño, no se lo permitio"

"creo que esto me deja claro que aun hay algo de la Bella que conocimos dentro de ella" me dijo Esme "recuperala hijo"

yo sonrei a ambas agradeciendoles por el apoyo.

- creo que es mejor que te saque de aqui- le dije a mi angel.

- si, esta bien- me respondio ella.

pase uno de sus brazos por mi cuello, de manera que pudiera ayudarla a caminar.

- no es para tanto Edward- dijo mi nombre con esa voz que me encantaba - no me estoy muriendo, solo voy a cambiarme.-

- pues yo me preocupo, y no haras nada para que deje de hacerlo- le aclare.

es eso sentimos la voz de alguien, y agradeci que no fuera Caio

- hermanita, ¿ que ta pasado?- pregunto preocupado Felix

- nada, solo que Edward es demasiado exagerado- hablo con una sonrisa refiriendose a mi - solo voy a cambiarme, estabamos divirtiendonos un rato , eso es todo-

- pero, para eso podrias caminar sola, no crees?- le pregunto

- lo se, pero paso que Edward me derrumbo dos veces, y se ha quedado preocupado, e insitio en traerme-

- tu le hiciste daño?- me pregunto, y yo asenti.

- bravo a ti- dijo riendo.- no me mal interpretes, es solo que nadie nunca la ha lastimado-

- y desearia que yo tampoco lo hubiera echo- le dije

- y yo te dije que no es para tanto- volvio a contradecirme Bella - ves Felix, por esto accedi a que me acompañara, se preocupa demasiado-

- si lo veo, me alegra que te preocupes por mi hermana Cullen- me sonrio - pero yo mejor los dejo seguir. vete a cambiar, tu pobre ropa esta horrible-

- si lo se- le contesto Bella, y Felix camino hacia la direccion que nosotros veniamos.

- por cierto Isabella, Caio me dijo que saldria un rato- se dio la vuelta.- queria que lo supiera, pero no quiso distraerte-

- gracias por el aviso- le dijo y el vampiro siguio su camino - seguimos?- me dijo a mi

- si, claro- le conteste y seguimos caminado a traves del castillo de los Vulturis.

nos adentramos en este y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones.

- ya no te preocupes mas- me dijo - ahora puedo seguir yo sola-

- no lo creo, yo dije que te acompañaria, y no me ire hasta llevarte de vuelta-

- esta bien- accedio - no se que me pasa contigo, pero es raro-

- ¿por que lo dices?- pregunte curioso.

- porque primero te digo cosas que nunca habia hablado con nadie, despues no te puedo atacar, y ahora no te puedo negar cosas- me respondio de una forma que hasta a ella le extrañaba.- en verdad no se que me pasa, esta no soy yo-

- a lo mejor esta es la forma de que te des cuenta que puedes ser otra- le dije, intentando a que cambiara de vida. este no seria mi primer intento, en el callejon ya lo habia intentado.

- o tal vez mis hermanos tienen razon, todos tenemos nuestro talon de aquiles- me respondio- tal vez tu seas el mio-

- se a lo que te refieres- le conteste. claro que lo sabia, ella era el mio. aunque no lo supiera.

- crei jamas me pasaria a mi. pero nadie esta libre-

- y los Vulturis?- pregunte por la que ahora era su familia.

- que crees que soy yo para la guardia?- me dijo

- claro, es verdad- fue lo unico que pude responderle

-si me atacan a mi, ellos quedarian muy mal- dijo - y de alguna forma u otra tambien soy el de Caio-

cierto, el, Caio. el que estaba con mi a su habitacion mientras mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

- bueno, es aqui- me dijo apuntando la puerta.

- te espero- le respondi - como a te lo dije, no me ire hasta que tu vuelvas conmigo-

- cierto, entonces pasa- me invito- no te vas a quedar parado aqui solo. ven, adelante- y abrio la puerta.

- no quiero incomodarte-

- no es molestia, me trajiste, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a que entres y sigamos la conversacion- me sonrio de una forma que no pude negarme - eres en verdad unico - me dijo.

- no lo se-

- si lo eres, solo que no lo sabes-

entre a la habitacion, que se notaba que era una de las mas grandes del castillo. sin saber que pasaria aqui adentro, y con miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que la asustara, ya que nos estabamos llevando muy bien.y no queria estropearlo

- bienvenido a mi humilde morada- me dijo risueñamente- ponte comodo-

- gracias- le dije, mientras ella se dirigia a una puerta la que abrio y pude ver la ropa que le pertenecia. saco algo para cambiarse.

- te vas a cambiar, mejor sera que me vaya- le dije no queriendo incomodarla- te espero afuera- y camine hacia la puerta.

- y yo te dije que no te preocuparas- me sonrio y me tomo la mano para que no saliera de la habitacion - tampoco es como que me voy a cambiara aqui, asi que no es para tanto-

- esta bien-

- enseguida regreso - me dijo y entro a una puerta que estaba en un roncon de la habitacion. mientras yo mire cada detalle de esta.

era de color rojo oscuro y habian muchos cuadros colgados en las paredes. mientras que habian varios sillones repartidos a traves de esta.

note que no habia cama, y en parte eso me gusto, por que no queria imaginar que hacia ella con Caio.

pasaron solo unos minutos y salio vestida completamente. traia una blusa floreada azul, y unos vaqueros ajustado a su cuerpo. mientras que los rizos que colgaban de su pelo eran muy definidos y le llegaban a la cintura.

- bueno- hable yo - volvemos?- le cuestione

- no aun- me dijo y note en su cara que estaba planeando algo

- quiero preguntarte algo- me dijo - ¿puedo?-

que queria saber de mi, ademas de el echo de estar solos en su habitacion, y que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que yo me lanzara a ella y le dijiera que la amo con todo mi ser y la besara.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ojala sea de su agrado

ahora se va a venir mucho de bella y edward

me encanta esta pareja

y ya los tuve diez capitulos separados

asi que no puedo mas

AVISO

por algunos motivos

voy a ausentarme de subir capitulos al mi historia

aun no se por cuanto tiempo

pero para no dejar tan poco

ahora subire algunos capitulos seguidos

asi que no hay que esperar tan poco para seguir leyendo


	13. eres tu y estas aqui

les dije que iba a subir varios seguidos

hoy

asi que aqui hay otro

espero que les guste

este es uno de mis favoritos

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward POV

no sabia que me diria, o que me preguntaria, pero no me importaba contestarle sus dudas sobre mi.

-claro que si- le conteste de inmediato - lo que sea-

- me preguntaba acerca de ti, se que Carlisle tranformo, pero no se mucho mas- me dijo - me preguntaba si me podrias decir tu historia, si es que no hay problema, entendere si no lo quieres-

- no tengo problema- le dije - y como tu dijiste Carlisle me tranformo y me dio una familia-

- el es como tu padre?- me pregunto

- si, lo es, y todos son mi familia.- le dije y me decidi a contarle mi historia, de nuevo asi como lo habia echo cuando ella era humana - el me encontro en 1918, yo moria de gripe española, y mis padres ya habian muerto, Carlisle estaba solo y decidio tranformarme, yo tenia 17- ella me miraba atenta - me enseño las reglas y me dio un hogar, hubo un tiempo en el que yo me rebele y decidi irme solo, pero al poco tiempo despues preferi volver a mi vida y con mi familia-

- entonces tu has matado a humanos?- pregunto curiosa

- si lo he echo, y no me siento muy orgulloso de ellos, no va con mi forma de vivir-

- te entiendo- me dijo

- perdon, se que tu vida es muy diferente a la mia- le dije mencinado que ella se alimenaba de humanos

- no mucho, auque debo admitir que aveces mato a humanos, no lo hago tan seguido, de echo llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo- me dijo - creo que ya llevo unos cuantos meses

- no matas a personas?- le pregunte

- intento evitarlo, no lo consigo siempre pero como te dije, tengo mejor autocontrol desde hace algunos meses, pero no es para tanto-

- por que no?-

- porque recuerdo lo que las personas sufrian y no puedo hacerle eso-

- que personas?- le pregunte

- aun recuerdo, aunque era humana, los gritos de las personas que mato Caio - claro, habian torturado a gente en frente de ella - recuerdo que gritaban por que no les hicieran nada y por que tenian familia-

- por eso no te gusta matar humanos?-

ella asinto y volvio a hablar - si , por eso siempre salgo a cazar sola, auque he tenido suerte de poder escapar cuando se alimentan todos en casa - me dijo con una sonrisa triste - por esto mismo le dije a tu padre que los admiraba por la vida que llevan, a mi me costo siete años adaptarme y conseguir lo que queria-

- pero lo hiciste-

- si, y no me arrepiento-

- yo tampoco- le dije - no me arrepiento de la forma que tengo de vida, pero ¿hay alguien aqui que lo sepa?-

- claro, lo saben todos, y respetan la forma de vivir que llevo, no pueden obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera- me dijo - solo me voy cuando traen humanos para no tener tentaciones- me dijo riendo.

- eres ma fuerte de lo que pensaba- le admire - pudiste cambiar tu forma de vivir sola y auque tenias un mundo que no te apoya-

- solo hice lo que queria- me dijo y se cerco a mi - ¿ que me hiciste?- me pregunto

- ¿a que te refieres?- le dije yo

- a que no se por que razon, hablo contigo mas de lo que hablo con las personas que he vivivdo por diez años - hablo como si estuviera explicando algo obvio - yo no soy asi, y a ti te conozco hace un dia -me dijo y se volvio a lejar de mi - pero sigueme contando, donde has estado?- me pregunto - por cierto ¿ han vivido en Forks?, yo soy de alli-

- si..- fue lo unico que pude responderle mientas pensaba en explicarle las cosas - dos veces-

- ¿cuando?-

- la ultima vez fue hace diez años-

- yo vivia ahi hace diez años, o eso supongo, Caio me encontro en ese pueblo-

- lo se , ya lo habia dicho-

- ahh-

- y tu no recuerdas nada?- pregunte intentando saber si habia algo dentro de su mente

- nada, solo esa habitacion y a Caio, hasta que desperte como vampiro-

- es una lastima, en vedad- le dije

- lo se, aveces me pregunto si habre tenido familia o amigos- me dijo con una cara de tristesa que reconocia.

- claro que los debes haber tenido, y los debes tener-

- quien sabe que habran pensado luego de que desapareci-

- ¿por que no lo averiguas?-

- por que no se nada mas, solo que mi nombre es Isabella-

- cierto, perdon-

- en verdad tu eres mucho mas de lo que pense que era a primera vez que te vi-

- que pensaste de mi?- la curiosidad que sentia por saber sus pensamientos era aun mas grande de lo que era antes

- que eras un niño lindo que no le importaba nada- me dijo - pero puedo darme cuenta que me equivoque, y me alegra-

- gracias- le dije - pero tu eres mas de lo que me imagine que eras, tambien me has soprendido gratamente-

-¿en serio?- me pregunto - ¿apesar de que torture a tu hermana cuando los conoci?-

- estas perdonada, ademas se lo merecia- ambos reimos.

lo unico que queria hacer era mostrarle lo que era, quien era , y lo mucho que yo la amaba, pero no sabia como. no se me ocurria nada, como recuperar sus memorias.

- ahora yo te puedo preguntar algo- le dije

. - sabes que si- me contesto rapidamente

- puedes utilizar los poderes de tu familia, ¿cierto?- recorde que Aro,y su poder me servirian para cumplir mi cometido-

- asi es ,¿por que ?-

- por que quiero mostrarte algo, y necesitaremos el don de Aro- me di cuenta que ella sabia que yo tramaba algo

- esta bien, ¿pero que me vas a motrar?-

- a ti, y la razon por la cual hace un rato de llame Bella-

- ¿que?, ¿ tu me conoces?- me pregunto con cara de curiosidad.

- se de ti, y quiero que lo veas, no quiero contartelo, no se si me creerias-

- ¿como me conoces?- pregunto impaciente

- ¿confias en mi?-

- si, pero dimelo por favor-

- entonces sacalo de mi cabeza y vee quien eres- le dije estirando mi mano

- esta bien-

tomo mi mano y supe que estaba viendo todos los pensamientos que habia pasado por mi cabeza.

mi vida antes de conocerla, mi familia, todo antes de ella.

asi como tambien lo mas importante que habia pasado en mi existencia.

conocerla a ella.

la clase de biologia en donde me contuve para no matarla, la vez que la salve de la camioneta de Tyler, el hospital y sus dudas acerca de mi,la primera noche que pase en su habitacion, si que ella lo supiera, cuando la salve en Port Angeles, el dia que pasamos juntos, cuando la lleve a mi casa, nuestro prado, el primer beso, cuando la salve de James, y la cuide en las semanas que estuvo en el hospital . el baile de graduacion, el mejor verano que habia pasado junto con ella, asi como tambien ese maldito cumpleaños en donde Jasper la habia atacado, los dias de agonia antes de irme, y la ultima vez que la vi, en aquel bosque donde Caio la habia encontrado, cada palabra que le habia dicho, las mentiras que tuve que inventar para que ella tuviera una mejor vida.

tambien vio los años de soledad que habia pasado creyendo que ella estaba bien, asi como cada pensamiento que he tenido de como sacarla de aqui.

solto mi mano de forma bruca cuando me di cuenta que ya habia visto todo, incluida su familia. Charlie y Renee.

- no, no. no, no,no- seguia repitiendo- ¿tu estas aqui? Edwar eres tu, y estas aqui- me miro .

- si, Bella, aqui estoy y no pienso irme sin ti- le aclare

pense que habia reaccionado de mala manera cuando se quedo quieta por varios minutos, iba a acercarme a ella. pero se me adelanto.

se me tiro a los brazos y me abrazo de una manera que nunca lo habia echo, podia sentir que ya eramos iguales

- estoy aqui, te amo y siempre te he amado, ya lo viste- le dije mientras la pegaba mas a mi - te adoro Isabella Marie Swan, eres mi vida, y perdoname por haberte dejado, esto no hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado ahi para salvarte. perdoname, por favor Bella- le suplique.

estuvo callada unos minutos hasta que por fin me hablo

- no seas tonto- me dijo y pense que no queria verme mas cuando se separo de mi- no tengo nada de que perdonarte- me miro a los ojos para volver abrazarse a mi.

- te amo, te amo, te amo Bella- le dije al oido - no sabes lo feliz que me hace que no me odies-

- como podria hacerlo, tu eres Edward Cullen, el vampiro que siempre he querido. gracias por recordarmelo, gracias por recordarme quien soy, o quien era- note el tono triste en su voz .

- no digas eso, me has escuchado, tu eres la persona que viste en mis pensamientos, eres mi Bella, mi angel-

- ya no Edward, lo sabes-

- mirame- le dije y solte el abrazo para tomar su rostro en mis manos - tu eres la misma chica que yo amo, solo que un poquito mas duradera-

- que pasa con lo que me he convertido?, tu lo has visto-

- nos vamos, y tu te vendras conmigo- le dije - no te dejare de nuevo-

- no me dejaran, no puedo irme-

- Bella no te van a hacer nada, yo te defendere-

- no puedo Edward, no entiendes que a mi no me haran nada, es a ustedes- me dijo y se solto se mis brazos y se alejo - no podria vivir si algo les pasa-

- no pasara nada, ahora no tenemos por que preocuparnos de nada, todavia tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar que haremos - me acerque a ella - como te he extrañado, no tienes idea-

- perdoname- me dijo mientras se acerco a mi acortando nuestra distancia

- ¿por que te tendria que perdonar Bella?-

- por que tu me extrañabas y yo no suquiera te recordaba-

- tonta Bella, eso no es tu culpa- la abrace nuevamente

- por cierto, no te lo he dicho- murmuro en mi oido

- decirme que?-

- te amo Edward- sonrei cuando volvi a escuchar esa palabras salir de su boca - gracias por recordarmelo-

- cuando quieras- termine el abrazo, solo para volver a poner mis manos en su rostro, e inclinarme hacia ella.

Bella me repondio de la manera que yo queria y acerco su cara mas a mi.

por fin roce sus labios con los mios, y ella alargo el beso. nuestras bocas continuaron su vaiven y comenzo a hacerse frenetico.

ya no habia miedo de que la lastimara y no habia necesidad de separarnos para que ella tomara aire, aunque ya no lo necesitara.

si ella era como yo lo aprovecharia. y no me arrepenti de hacer nuestro beso, el primero en diez años, aun mas largo. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

aqui hay otro mas

espero que les haya gustado

se que ella lo acepta muy rapido

y sin inseguridades

pero me gusto el echo que viera sus pensamientos

con el poder de Aro

por eso sabia que edward no mentia

cuidense

hasta el proximo capitulo


	14. recuperando el tiempo perdido

espero que les guste

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

no lo podia creer. era el era mi Edward. estaba aqui y me amaba.

lo sabia, ya que utilice el poder de Aro y vi todos sus pensamientos, los que habia tenido acerca de dejarme por que seria mejor para mi, para que tuviera una vida normal.

me dolia el echo de que esto no hubiera sido asi, ahora era un vampiro, todo lo que el no queria que yo fuese.

pero eso no me importo, lo unico que importaba era que yo estaba en sus brazos, besandonos, recuperando todo el timepo que habiamos perdido.

nuestro beso era definitivamente el mejor que habiamos tenido. muy diferentes a los anteriores, cuando yo era humana. aqui no habia miedo a que me rompiera o que me matara. era solo amor.

nos alejamos un poco y el empezo a hablarme

- ¿en que piensas?- me pregunto Edward

- en ti, en que te amo- pude notar que el sabia que le escondia algo.

- Bella sabes que me vuelve loco que no me digas la verdad, dime todo lo que piensas-

- aun tienes practica leyendo mis expresiones- bromee

- claro que si, como las olvidaria. ahora por favor dime que pasa-

- tengo miedo-

- ¿de que?,¿ de ellos?. sabes que no dejare que se te acerquen-

- lo se, peor no es por eso que tengo miedo-

- ¿entonces de que?-

- tengo miedo de ti- pude notar que sus ojos mostraban dolor- no es lo que piensas-

- no tengas miedo a que te volvere a dejar, por favor, sabes que no puedo dejarte, te amo demasiado-

- no es por eso, tengo miedo a que ya no te guste-

- ¿que locura estas hablando?-

- ya no soy como era- intento detenerme pero yo me adelante - me feriero a que ya no huelo rico, ni soy fragil, ya no me sonrojo por todo, y no necesito ser salvada como antes-

- ¿tu crees que yo me enamore de ti por eso?-

- admite que te gustaban esas cosas de mi-

- por supuesto que me encantaban. es cierto que extraño el latido de tu corazon, y ver como te sonrojabas a cada momento. pero mi amor por ti va mas alla-

- ¿no te importa que ya no sea humana?-

- en parte si, pero por que no queria condenarte a no vivir experiencias humanas, yo queria que tu tuvieras todo lo que te merecias-

- ¿entonces no es por que te gustaba mas antes?-

- tu me gustaras antes y ahora y siempre. y me encanta el echo de pensar que te tendre toda la eternidad para disfrutarte conmigo-

- te amo, no sabes cuanto. e incluso creo que ni siquiera se yo lo mucho que te amo-

- y yo a ti-

nos volvimos a besar por un rato mas.

- Bella?- me hablo entre besos

- dime-

- tengo que sacarte de aqui, no quiero que te pase nada- me miro con preocupacion por lo que yo le habia dicho antes

- ahora me arrepiento de haberte dicho eso-

- no digas eso, no podria soportar perderte de nuevo-

- es vedad, he echo que te preocupes, no quiero eso.

- y yo me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho, por que asi se que no te dejare mas sola, asi tenga que unirme a la guardia, lo hare-

- no digas esas cosas, tu no eres como nosotros-

- y tu tampoco-

- lo soy ahora Edward, no lo olvides-

- no, no, no, no. y no me hagas enojar Bella-

- parece que se te ha olvidado todo lo que has visto en el poco tiempo que llevas aca- y recorde que habia visto mi nueva vida- torture a humanos, a Rosalie, a Emmett. no puedes pasar eso por alto-

- recuerdas las veces que yo te decia que era un monstruo y tu te enojabas conmigo-

- claro, por que tu no lo eres-

- y tu tampoco, has cambiado, tu misma lo dijiste, y yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor, te ayudare-

- ¿por que no vinieron antes?- sin querer lo dije en voz alta.

- mas vale tarde que nunca-

- si- recorde la noche despues de mi cumpleaños y decidi jugar un rato con el - ¿Edward, puedo pedirte algo?-

- sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras-

- besame-

- eso no tienes que pedirlo, lo hago por mi cuenta-

nos volvimos a acercar y a besarnos.

podia sentir como el beso fue aun mas frenetico de lo que habia sido el primero. poco a poco iba memorizando mi cara, asi como yo hacia lo mismo con la de el.

sentia sus manos en mi cintura, las cuales ya no me rsultaban heladas, y podia notar que queria que pasara mas.

nuestra respiracion se convirtio en jadeos extraños que nunca habia vivido, y menos con el. siempre que estabamos juntos cuidaba no aproximarse mucho para no matarme.

pero todo esta vez era nuevo, el lo era, y esta forma de besarnos lo era.

senti sus manos en mi blusa y note que la subia poco a poco.

ademas de que todo era nuevo, el tambien lo era. Edward siempre habia sido muy paciente conmigo, nunca pasaba sus limites. pero recorde que ahora no los teniamos.

la siguio subiendo y noto como me estremeci

- perdon- se excuso - creo que es la adrenalina de volver a verte, si tu no quieres, no pasa nada -

- no es eso, es solo que esto es nuevo para mi- le dije con verguenza y agradeciendo que ahora no me sonrojaba, por que pareceria jitomate

- ¿significa que tu y Caio nunca han...? - me pregunto y me di cuenta que el creia que entre Caio y yo habia mas de lo que en verdad pasaba. el y yo nunca intimidamos de la forma en la que Edward y yo lo haciamos ahora. solo eramos una especie de compañeros. que tal y como lo dice el nombre, se acompañaban. apesar de nos besabamos y viviamos como una pareja nunca habiamos llegado a tanto en todos estos años.

- no- lo vi sonreir y note que le gustaba que siguiera tan inmaculada como el.

- debo decir que me alegra, aunque no me importaba si algo hubiera pasado entre ustedes, el solo pensarlo me ponia mal-

- creo que de una forma u otra sabia que amaba a alguien mas que a nadie en mi vida, aunque no te recordaba-

- y yo me alegro por ello-

seguimos nuestro beso, y el me apreto contra su cuerpo aun mas. mientras que sus manos volvieron subir por mi espalda, quitando la blusa que me cubria.

caminamos, aun besandonos en direccion hacia el sofa-cama que habia en un rincon y ns dejamos caer ahi.

mientras nuestros besos seguian siendo freneticos aumentando aun mas el deseo que sentiamos por el otro.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me encanta esta pareja

en todos los fanfictions que he leido

por eso es todo el romanticismo


	15. el amor entre los dos

Edward POV

me costaba creer aun que estaba con Bella, que ella seguia siendo mia. y que ahora lo seria aun mas.

como le habia dicho, no me importaba que ella y Caio hubieran tenido algo, yo la seguiria queriendo igual. me alegro aun mas el saber que no habia pasado nada entre ellos.

estabamos recostados en un sofa-cama, parecido al que yo tenia en Forks y muy comodo.

ella estaba bajo mio, y yo jugaba con su blusa levantandola de a poco.

apesar de que ahora no tenia por que ser demasiado cuidadoso ya que no podia herirla, tome todo con mucha calma. mis manos corrian lentas por su cuerpo , mientras hacia el camino para desacerme de el pedazo de tela que la cubria.

- si me disculpas, creo que no necesitaremos esto- le dije mientras levantaba aun mas la blusa para poder sacarla.

- cierto- accedio y levanto los brazos para que por fin la retirara de su cuerpo.

quede impactado con su belleza, esta era la primera vez que la tenia de esa forma para mi. y podia disfrutar de la vista. ella solo llevaba un sujetador azul que se veia perfectro contrarestando con el blanco de su piel.

- por todo lo santo, eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- le dije mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello y depositaba pequeños besos en el.

ella comezo a desabotonar mi camisa igual de lento que yo.

logro su cometido y la deslizo por mis brazos haciendo que yo tambien quedara expuesto ante ella

- yo digo lo mismo- me sonrio

y volvimos a besarnos mientras nuestras manos memorizaban nuestros cuerpos. yo el de ella , y ella el mio.

definitivamente este era e mejor dia de mi vida, la tenia entre mis brazos y podiamos amarnos como nunca los hubieramos podido hacer si ella fuera humana.

seguimos nuestro cometido de quitarnos la ropa, y yo comence a quitar sus vaqueros. los que deslice por sus piernas y comence a besar estas en mi camino de vuelta a su boca.

ella llevo su mano a mi cinturon y lo solto, si como tambien solto el boton de mis vaqueros, mientras los bajaba.

me alege un poco de ella para mirala una vez mas.

sabia que estaba avergozada, siempre pensaba que no era lo suficientemente hermosa, sabia que si hubiera sido humana estaria ruborizada completamente.

- se que estas avegonzada, te conozco- le dije

- claro que si, no soy ni la mitad de lo que son las demas, me sigo preguntando por que me has escogido a mi-

- eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto, la unica que yo amo-

y volvi a besarla, mientras mis manos se movian deseosas por su cuerpo, el que apesar de que era el de un vampiro, seguia pareciendo ante mis ojos como fragil.

movi mi mano hasta el cierre de su sujetador y se lo solte. sacandolo por sus brazos, tirandolo al monton de ropa que habia en el suelo.

mientras ella se apreto aun mas a mi, pasando su manos por mi cabello. yo deslice mis labios hasta su pecho y lo bese , baje hasta su vientre haciendo lo mismo, mientras mis manos se iban a sus bragas deslizandolas por sus piernas, y ella quedo totalmente expuesta para mi, solo para mi.

volvi a subir mis labios y encontre los suyos, y sus manos hicieron un camino hasta mis boxers quitandolos de un tiron.

por fin estabamos a punto de entregarnos el uno al otro, por fin seria mas mia que nunca

- ¿en verdad quieres hacer esto?- le pregunte

- te amo mas que nada en este mundo, y quiero probartelo-

- Bella no tienes que probarme nada-

- yo se, pero quiero hacerlo- vi el fuego en sus ojos y la volvi a besar- aunque no se muy bien como, asi que tenme paciencia-

- yo tampoco soy un experto, lo sabes- le sonrei - se qeu ahora eres vampiro y no te lastimare, pero dime por si pasa cualquier cosa y quieres que me detenga-

- siempre preocupandote, como lo dijiste no puede herirme- me sonrio

- se que no te hare daño, pero puede pasar algo-

ella asintio y pego su cadera mas a la mia, mientras me besaba. sabia que eso significaba que queria continuar, asi que lo hice.

me movi de manera muy sutil y entre en ella poco a poco. aunque ahora era vampiro, seguia siendo la primera vez.

volvi a hacer presion adentrandome mas en su cuerpo, y me di cuenta que aun no rompia la barrera de su virginidad. volvi a embestirla con un poco mas de fuerza, hasta que me di cuenta que ya era mia completamente.

senti que Bella se estremecio debajo de mi y senti como se tenso por el dolor.

la mire con preocupacion y ella lo noto

- supongo que el ser vampiro no quita que esto sea algo nuevo- me dijo sonriendo

- si quieres paramos- le ofreci

- no, claro que no, solo dame un minuto para acostumbrarme a tenerte dentro de mi- me sonrio y me beso de manera sutil mientras yo seguia quieto para no lastimarla - ya, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien.-

se movio un poco insentivandome a que yo lo hiciera. comence un vaiven dentro y fuera de ella que me volvia loco.

esta era la sensacion mas increible del mundo, el ser un solo con la persona amada, era lejos mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

nuestro ritmo seguia siendo suave, auque no quitaba que nos diera placer a ambos.

poco a poco fue subiendo la adrenalina que nos envargaba y aceleramos. mientras yo me adentraba aun mas en mi Bella.

nuestros jadeos eran silenciosos, pero muy rapidos. tenia miedo de que alguien notara que estabamos juntos, y lo que estabamos haciendo. pero no deje que esto me impidiera disfrutar lo mas maravilloso que habia vivido en todos mis años de existencia.

el saber que ella y yo eramos uno solo, que nos habiamos entragado mutuamente, me encantaba.

mi ritmo se volvio frenetico y la embestia cada vez mas profundo y mas fuerte, podia sentir como a Bella le gustaba eso y lo hacia aun mas.

subio sus caderas aun mas intentado que fuera mas dentro de ella, y enrosco sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

pense que estaba tocando el cielo, pero aun no era todo.

senti como Bella se contrajo en su interior y note que habia llegado al cielo junto conmigo.

nos quedamos quietos mientras nuestra respiracion volvia a la normalidad, sin salir aun de ella. apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo.

- eso fue...- me dijo

- lo mas maravilloso del mundo- termine yo la frase.

- creo que incluso eso, se que queda corto- senti como se reia.

sali muy delicadamente de ella, y gire nuestros cuerpo de modo de apoyarla en mi pecho.

- te amo, Bella-

- y yo a ti- giro su cabeza y me beso en los labios- mas que a nada en mundo, daria todo por ti

- yo tambien-

volvio a girar su cabeza para recostarse en mi pecho, mientras yo la apretaba aun mas fuerte contra mi.

eso horas fueron las mejores de mi existencia.

y nunca las olvidaria. no me imporataba estar en el mismo infierno y que me quisieran matar si alguien se enteraba de esto.

lo haria una y mil veces mas.


	16. a enfrentar al los demas

Edward POV

estuvimos recostados por tanto tiempo que perdi la cuenta.

cuando estaba con ella nada me importaba, ademas de abrazarla y sentirla junto a mi.

- creo que sera mejor que bajemos, deben estar preguntandose por que nos demoramos - me dijo ella

- no me importa-

- pues deberia, sabes que no quiero que te hagan daño, y si alguien nos ve, tendrias problemas-

- esta bien- acepte a regadientes, no me gustaba que ella se preocupara - pero tendras que prometerme algo, no quiero que dejemos de vernos, podremos inventar una excusa para poder frecuentarnos a escondidas, hasta que averiguemos que vamos a hacer para poder estar juntos -

- sabes que voy a aceptar- me sonrio - mientras no sea peligroso para ti -

- sabes es gracioso como se dieron vuelta las cosas. ahora eres tu la que quieres cuidarme-

- te dije que algun dia me iba a tocar ser superman -

- no es para tanto, aun no dejo de serlo yo, ya te dije que no te va a pasar nada mientras yo este aqui. y si no podemos solucionar lo de tu ida de la guardia , me quedare hasta que lo hagamos-

- ya basta con eso, no quiero que te contaminen con este ambiente. tu no eres como nosotros, no podrias hacer lo que te pediran- me miro a los ojos y tomo mi cara entre sus manos - asi que escuchame muy bien Edward Cullen, si llega el momento en el que se tengan que ir, tu te iras con tu familia, recordaras estos momentos, pero seguiras adelante como si yo nunca hubiera vuelto a complicar tu vida -

- eso esta fuera de conversacion, pense que te lo habia dejado muy claro, yo no tengo vida si no es contigo-

se quedo callada, no podiendo contradecir lo que le habia dicho.

nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a buscar nuestras ropas.

al estar listos, la tome de la cintura y la bese para recordarle lo mucho que la amaba

- te amo, lo sabes niña, eres mi todo-

- yo tambien, no sabes lo que me alegra que me hayas recordado todo. pero vamos que senti que alguien viene-

salimos de la habitacion, y nos adentramos a realizar el mismo camino hasta lo que habia sido mi cielo.

pero por supuesto algo tenia que arruinar todo

- Isabella, querida, por fin te encuentro - dijo Caio sonriendole a mi Bella

- pense que habia salido, Felix me lo dijo- respondio mi angel

- asi es, volvi hace unos momentos y me dijieron lo que habia sucedido en el juego con el joven Edward - se giro para mirarme- asi que mi Isabella no pudo lastimarte - como me daban ganas de golpearlo cuando se referia a Bella en terminos propiativos - eso es muy extraño-

- asi es, a lo mejor debe ser que no quiere hacerlo, por que le importo - le respondi leno de celos

- ¿ a que te refieres, por que no querria?- me pregunto irritado

- a nada- interfirio Bella antes de que nuestras palabras nos llevaran a mas - no se refiere a absolutamente a nada Caio, solo fue que estaba desconsentrada- me miro a mi - ¿no es cierto Edward?

- si perdon, hable sin pensarlo-

- bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos- Caio hablo - Edward no te preocupes mas por Isabella, me da gusto saber que te importaba haberle causado algun daño, pero ella me tiene a mi-

lo odiaba, que se ha creido, mi ira se noto tanto que Bella nuevamente tuvo que interferir

- Caio, no le hables asi, el se preocupo por mi, no seas asi con el - lo regaño

- vaya Isabella esta molesta- dijo el muy curioso - perdon

- mejor dejalo en paz y volvamos - avanzo hasta el alejandose de mi, pero cuando llego con el se giro a verme y vi en sus ojos todo el amor del mundo hacia mi - ¿vienes cierto Edward?- me pregunto sonriendo

- claro como podria rechazar tal prepocicion-

nuestras miradas hicieron enojar aun mas a Caio " que le pasa ella es mia" pensaba al notar mis miradas hacia Bella " ni se le ocurra pensar en venir a quitarmela, ella no es de nadie mas que mia, y este muchacho no va a arrebatarla de nuestro lado, que haria la guardia sin ella. ademas yo no la dejaria que se fuera, y si el intenta alejarla de aqui las pagar"

me estaba amenazando mentalmente.

llegamos al salon nuevamente en donde Alice lo unico que hacia era saltar y gritar mentalmente por la fiestecita que harian por Carlisle. pero cuando nos vieron entrar, todos se llenaron de preguntas mentales de por que nos habiamos demorado tanto en su habitacion, ya que Bella solo iba a cambiarse.

- hasta que por fin llegan, si se demoraron mucho arriba- Aro fue el que inicio el cuestionario . pero eso no callaba a mi familia

" ¿que sucedio Edward? se demoraron mucho" me pregunto Carlisle preocupado

" hablaste con ella verdad? dimelo Edward, me estoy volviendo loca y no puedo ver su futuro" Alice estaba a punto de estallar en curiosidad. pero eso no opacaba mi felicidad y mis intercambios de miradas con Bella.

"¿ que les sucedio, irradian alegria y amor?" Jasper podia notar nuestros sentimientos que eran solo de amor hacia el otro y hacia todos " es tan fuerte que ha sobrepasado los sentimientos de los demas ¿ ella ya sabe que te ama, verdad? lo se por sus sentimientos"

yo asenti con una sonrisa en la cara qe todos notaron

" esta sonriendo como no lo veia sonreir hace diez años" Rose fue la que noto mi expresion

" debe haber sido bueno lo que paso arriba para que estes asi hermanito" Emmett y su normal sentido del humos

" por fin la miseria y el dolor dejaron tus sentimientos hermano, ya me cansaba tanto de esos malos sentimientos" Jasper se alegro

pero entre todas las mentes de mi familia alegrandose por verme nuevamente con vida en el rotros, escuche una voz distinta, una que mi mente nunca habia escuchado

"sabes, me encanta verte sonreir" y claro distingui la voz y me gire para ver su hermoso rostros. era la voz de Bella, la que nunca habia escuchado y ahora era el mejor sonido mental que habia oido en mi existencia

" si soy yo y mis misteriosos pensamientos, puedo controlar mi escudo, asi que no es una alucinacion" me sonrio " bienvenido a mi extraña cabeza, quien iba a decir que despues de diez años podrias tener acceso a a mis pensamienos"

le sonrei de vuelta

" ¿ya te dije que me encanta esa sonrisa?" yo asenti " bueno no importa, te lo repito. me encanta tu sonrisa"

- bueno y nos van a decir que paso para que tardaran tanto?- Aro volvio a preguntar

- Edward me acompaños a mi habitacion y pues ...- Bella se callo en medio de la oracion y comenzo mentalmente a decirme " ¿bueno, me dijo que me amaba y me mostro que yo tambien lo amaba? no creo que decirles eso los va a hcer muy felices ¿no crees?. yo me hago cargo" - comenzamos a hablar y se nos paso el tiempo volando- continuo ella dando una explicacion convincente - el ha tenido una vida muy interesante entonces no nos dimos cuenta que llevabamos tanto tiempo platicando-

- ahh, que bueno que se conozcan, asi Isabella podria convencerte de que por fin te una a nosotros- Aro hablo ilucionado con la idea

- no lo creo - interrumpio rapidamente Bella - ellos no son como nosotros y estan muy convencidos de su forma de vivir, asi que no creo que cambien de opinion-

" que paso aqui, esa es la Bella que yo conoci. ¿que paso arriba Edward? dimelo por favor" fue Alice la que insistia.

Bella decidio preguntar mas cosas para mantenernos en la misma habitacion

- que les ha parecido Volterra?, hay varios lugares adonde visitar-

- la verdad es que solo hemos visto el camino hacia aca- Carlisle respondio - y creo que nos perderiamos, ya que esta muy cambiado desde la ultima vez que yo estuve aqui-

- pues si quieren yo puedo darles un tour- respondio mi angel - soy la que mas acostumbra a salir, y la que mas conoce la ciudad, ya que los demas no tienes mucho gusto a las exploraciones-

- eso seria genial- chillo Alice - en verdad muy bueno-

- seria perfecto Isabella - Aro la aliento - me gustaria que pudieran conocer la ciudad, y que bueno que sea contigo, ya que increiblemente Carlisle ella conoce mejor la ciudad que nosotros que llevamos viviendo aqui tantos siglos-

- perfecto. esta decidido entonces- me sonrio - iremos cuando quieran, aunque podriamos tardar dias. hay bastantes lugares interesantes aqui-

- pobres de ustedes- dijo ironicamente Jane - a mi hermana le encanta recorrer toda la ciudad, y si dice que va a tardar dias yo ni loca voy-

- que a ti no te guste y seas una aburrida no es mi culpa Jane -

- creanme, ninguno de nosotros le sigue en sus expediciones- bromeo Jane - son infinitas -

- no creo que sea para tanto? - dijo Alice

- si lo es, por lo que creo que iran solo ustedes y ella- dijo Aro entre risas - a nadie le gusta salir en esas cosas-

" lo se, soy una genia" me dijo Bella mentalmente. "¿por que crees que lo sugeri?, se perfectamente que a ninguno le gusta ese tipo de cosas. asi me da tiempo de saludar a todos, y estar mas tiempo contigo, asi que apoyame en lo que digo. y sigue diciendo lo mucho que te gustan esas cosas." me sonrio

- perfecto- dije yo para seguir a Bella. la sola idea de estar a solas con ella, me motivaria a eso y mucho mas- yo fui a dar una vuelta y me encanto la ciudad, y seria perfecto poder verla mas-

"¿ y a este que le paso que esta tan entusiasta con la idea?" bromeo Emmett

- no lo crees Alice?- recurri a Alice para que me ayudara, pero la sorpresa la dejo sin habla

" apuesto a que no sabe que decir" Bella me hablo " yo le ayudo, pero ahora concentrate en los pensamientos de Alice" yo asenti disimuladamente. y le hice caso.

fue cuando vi lo que pasaba. eramos nosotros, mi familia, ella y yo juntos, riendo, mientras yo estaba con Bella abrazada a mi.

a Aice la vision la dejo feliz y por fin decidio apoyarme en mostrar interes en conocer la ciudad

- claro que seria genial conocer la ciudad - "sobretodo si es con Bella" agrego mentalmente - seria maravilloso, ademas podriamos hacer compras en otras ciudades-

- ¿solo piensas en comprar? no lo puedo creer - le bromeo Bella - increible, supongo que Edward tenia razon-

- si, y tu me vas a acompañar-

" ese es el unico problema" me hablo Bella " desate al mounstro comprador que es Alice"

- pues perfecto - Aro hablo - asi nos dan tiempo de invitar a todos para la fiesta-

- si, eso esta bien - dijo Caio no muy convencido - espero que cuiden a Isabella -

- hasta donde se, puedo cuidarme sola, si no lo crees preguntale a Emmett y Jasper -

- es verdad, puede cuidarse sola - contesto Emmett en tono jugueton - probablemente mejor que nosotros -

- creo que sera mejor que salgamos mañana, ¿no lo creen?- pregunto Bella - entre mas tiempo mejor -

- si, entre mas tiempo mejor -

- si, si - chillo Alice

- eso estaria bien - Caio dijo - solo les pido que tengan cuidado, por lo general siempre hay locos que intentan atacar -

- no te preocupes, van conmigo y yo se muy bien por donde andar - dijo Bella - y si nos topamos con alguien yo me puedo hacer cargo sola. sabes que no necesito a Jane -

- perfecto, porque nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta a una vampira que esta causando alborotos por ahi - le respondio Jane - pero como es solo una, no te vamos a necesitar -

- genial - contesto Bella

"que raro, nunca se alegra cuando se queda afuera, debe ser solo por salir a sus excursiones" Caio penso "o eso espero, porque esta muy amable con los Cullen"

Bella lo noto, y me pregunto " Caio noto que hay algo extraño verdad" yo asenti

- bueno, en verdad es bueno, ya que me interesa mucho saber de su vida - mintio Bella - sabes que comparto su estilo de vida Caio, o al menos lo intento - tranquilizo a Caio

" ¿a que se refiere?, entonces no mata a personas" penso Alice. y me miro para confirmarlo.

- supongo que ustedes no lo saben- dijo Bella a mi familia - estaba hablando con Edward sobre eso, me dijo que se referian a ustedes mismos como vegetarianos, bueno, yo aun sigo intentandolo -

- ahh,pues estaria encantado de ayudarte en lo que pueda Isabella - Carlisle le ofrecio

- por eso era, asi es. ella me recuerda a ti Carlisle, tiene fuerza de voluntad - dijo Caio mas relajado. le habia creido a Bella

- pues sera mejor que los deje para que recorran y disfruten antes de su viaje - Aro hablo- ya que les garantizo que sera largo-

- bien -

todos salieron y nos quedamos solo mi familia, Bella, Aro y Caio

- sera mejor que se pongan de acuerdo con los planes -

- si, pero si quieren puedo pasar en un rato a alguna de sus habitaciones y hablamos mas comodos -

- seria mejor, que tal la ultima del pasillo, ahi estaremos-

- bien -

esta vez fuimos nosotros los que salimos, y nos dirigimos a la habitacion que le habiamos dicho a Bella.

en parte me obligaron con sus pensamiento a ir de inmediato ya que querian saber que habia pasado, pero mientras caminabamos, oí a Bella

" no les digas mucho, es mejor no tentar a la suerte, solo convenvelos de ir, cuando yo suba le explicamos mejor. te amo" me voltee a verla y le sonrei.


	17. la verdad y la familia

Edward POV

llegamos a la habitacion y todos me invadieron con pregunta que no eran solo mentales

- dime inmediatamente que paso Edward Cullen - Alice me exigio

- esto es muy extraño Edward, por favor explicanos- Carlisle me pidio

- Carlisle, ni yo mismo lo puedo creer - le respondi sonriendo - me parece un sueño, aunque este en el mismo infierno, es sueño-

- ¿que paso? - volio a insistir Alice

- no puedo decirte mucho, esperemos a que ella venga-

- pero, ¿ella ya sabe que te quiere verdad? porque tantos sentimientos de amor, no pudieron florecer tan rapido - Jasper dijo

- yupi, ya sabe quien es, por eso fue esa vision, era como volver diez años en el tiempo - salto Alice de la felicidad

- esperemos a que llegue- volvi a decir - lo unico que les puedo decir, es que es ella de nuevo, volvio y no la vamos a dejar aqui-

- claro que no hijo - Esme me aseguro - Bella es parte de la familia -

- por eso estas tan feliz-

- si Jasper por eso, quien no estaria, si el amor de mi vida volvio a mi -

- por fin hijo, te mereces ser feliz -

- lo mejor es que Bella se merece una vida mejor que esta -

- si, y eso e slo que le voy a dar -

- tendremos que pensar muy bien las cosas, y nuestro actuar -

- Carlisle - le respondi a mi padre - sabes que no te pido nada, Bella y yo ya lo hemos hablado, y no queremos hacer problemas, se de la amistad que tienes con ellos, y ella los considera su familia tambien, y creeme que no les haria daño alguno. queremos hacer esto de la mejor manera posible -

- si lo se hijo, pero los conozco, no estaran muy contentos de que la queramos llevar -

- si lo se, pero pensaremos en algo, y si nuestro tiempo aqui se acaba, yo me quedo con ella. soy capaz de unirme a la guardia, siempre que estemos juntos -

- eso tambien lo se, no es dificil adivinar que te quedarias con ella -

- siempre que estemos juntos, me da lo mismo donde y como - dije con conviccion - de ella no me vuelvo a separar -

- eso es bueno - dijo Bella atravesando la puerta y dirigiendose a mi - yo tampoco me separo de ti mas -

- Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chillo Alice abrazandola y apartandola de mi

- vaya sigues igual de efusiva que siempre Alice -

- no lo puedo creer, eres tu, se nota en tus ojos- le respondio mi hermana

- y a ti no hay forma de confundirte Alice, esta igual - se separo de ella y se dirigio a todos los demas - todos estan igual, me alegra volver a verlos -

- y nosotros a ti, pero ¿ no nos vas a golpear? - le bromeo Emmett

- ¡¡Emmett!!, no le digas eso - le regañe

- no te preocupes, podria hacerlo, pero aun me caes bien -

- te extrañamos Bella - Esme le hablo

- bueno, vengo por poco tiempo, por desgracia aqui no es muy confiable, por eso se me ocurrio que salieramos, se que nadie vendria con nosotros, porque no se alejan mucho tiempo del castillo, y esa seria la excusa perfecta para que no nos moleste nadie - explico mi angel -

- perfecto, asi sera mejor - aseguro Carlisle

- si, pero yo tengo una pregunta - Alice le hablo - ¿como fue que tuve una vision acerca de ti, o a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo?, no podia antes -

- porque Bella puede controlar su escudo - respondi yo - ella lo aparto para que me ayudaras a convencerles de que queriamos conocer la ciudad, ya me lo habia dicho mentalmente -

- ¿osea, que la escuchaste? - preguntaron todos a coro

- si, ella me dejo hacerlo - le sonrei y la volvi a acercar a mi

- entonces esta decidido, nos vamos mañana, tengo pensado que demoremos por lo menos una semana o mas, depende -

- pero que pasa si nos quieren encontrar?- pregunto Carlisle - pueden hacerlo -

- no lo haran -

- perdoname, pero, ¿ como estas tan segura? -

- facil, uso mi escudo y los puedo cubrir a ustedes - me miro a mi - Edward ¿ puedes escuchar los pensamientos de cualquiera que este aqui? -

- no puedo, no escucho a nadie ¿ tu estas haciendo eso? -

- pequeños trucos que he aprendido, asi no sabran donde estamos, ademas ellos van a estar de viaje, y los demas no salen tan lejos -

- entoces esta bien, estoy mas tranquilo -

- y no van a decir que paso entre ustedes? - pregunto Emmett

- sabes Emmett, eres demasiado curioso - le conteste

- solo digo lo que todos queremos saber -

- digamos que Edward me recordo un par de cosas, mañana explicamos con mas detalles. mejor me voy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer. nos vemos - se giro a mi me beso y me abrazo - te amo - me susurro antes de soltarme

- y que vas a hacer? - le pregunte - tan importante es? -

- muy importante, tengo que ir a buscar algo ¿ quieres venir? -

- claro -

- que es Bella? dinos - insistio Alice

- es solo mi moto, el otro dia la choque, bueno, la chocaron, y la mande a arreglar -

- ¿motos, te gustan las motos?- pregunto Emmett sorprendido

- claro que si, tengo que entretenerme en algo -

- ¿y si no es mucha molestia, nos podrias decir quien la choco?- Alice hablo

- fue Jane, el otro dia le estaba enseñando a montar en ella, pero la pobrecita es del otro siglo. - sonrio al recordar el momento - asi que cuando se alejo y yo no la segui se le olvido cual era el freno y se estampo en contra de una pared. el problema es que mi moto sufrio las consecuencias -

- ¿sabes que es peligroso que andes en esas cosas? - pregunte irritado al pensar que podria haber sido ella la que se hubiera estrellado

- y tu sabes que no puede pasarme nada si yo chocara - me sonrio como niña buena - no te enojes, te prometo que te enseñare a andar - me miro con unos ojos que me derritieron y vi que cambiaban a ese color chocolate que a mi me encantaba - ademas si te enojas, no te dejare venir conmigo -

- ¿como has echo eso? - pregunte

- ¿hacer que?-

- tus ojos, estan de tu color, el que tenias cuando eras humana-

- ahh, eso, recorde que te gustaban, y puedo cambiar mi apariencia fisica, asi como tambien la de los demas - me contesto, y yo me segui impresionando al ver la cantidad de cosas nuevas en ella - mira - me dijo sonriendo y mirando a Alice

en eso, la apariencia de ella cambio totalmente. El pelo corto que tenia, se volvio tan largo que casi llegaba a su cadera, mientras que pasaba a ponerse color rubio parecido al de Rosalie

- muy gracioso Bella, experimenta conmigo - Alice la regaño - vuelveme a como soy

- esta bien, solo intentaba que vieran a lo que me referia -

- cada vez me imoresionas mas - hablo Carlisle

- cuando nos vayamos les mostrare mas cosas, pero ahora debo ir - me miro - ¿vas a venir, o me vas a seguir regañando por lo de la moto? -

- claro que voy contigo,sabes que iria al mismo infierno si fuera contigo -

- hijo, no sabes lo que nos alegra tenerte de vuelta - me dijo Esme y se acerco para abrazar a Bella - gracias de nuevo, por devolverle a vida, y por estar con nosotros, estamos seguros que todo se resolvera de la mejor forma -

- gracias a ustedes, en serio, por traelo de vuelta a mi vida, y me alegra saber que aun me consideran parte de su familia -

- siempre seras parte de la familia, Bella - contesto Carlisle

- bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos mañana, entre lo mas pronto posible nos vamos mejor -

salimos de la habitacion caminando separadamente, aunque yo tenia ganas de abrazarla y tomarla de la mano, sabia que eso estaria mal, y no queria que las cosas para Bella se complicaran con Caio.

ibamos a traves del largo pasillo, pero iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos de este dia que habia vivido que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Bella me jalo del brazo y atravesamos una puerta tras la cual habia una escalera que nos llevaria hasta la planta baja

- ven no quiero que nade vea que sali contigo - me dijo

- cada vez me sorprendes mas, supongo que ahora entiendo cuando me decias que te deslumbraba -

rio y comenzamos a bajar a velocidad humana mientras senti que su mano tomaba la mia, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los mios, y supe que aqui no habria problema de las muestras de cariño de nosotros, asi que antes de que diera otro paso la acerque hacia mie cuerpo mientras la pegaba a la pared para besarla.

- ahora si me gusta esta salida - bromeo ella entre besos, los cuales se ponian cada vez mas furioso y demandaban por mas.

por mi parte ya no tenia la fuerza para controlar el estar lejos de ella, por lo que tuvo que ser Bella la que me recordar donde estabamos

- No, Edward - me dijo mientras mis manos se dirigieron a su blusa con la intension de quitarla - aqui no podemos, vamos sigue caminando, luego podremos seguir con esto, estaremos solo y alejados de todo

- anda, no eras tu la que siempre me pedia mas,¿o es que ya no quieres? -

- no seas tonto, claro que me muero por estar de nuevo contigo, pero no aqui, anda se buen niño y sigamos - me volvio a besar mientras que sus manos retiraban la mias del borde de su blusa

- esta bien, pero no creas que ahora que vamos a estar lejos de aqui te vas a libra de cumplir lo que dijiste - le dije como niño pequeño

- claro que no se me va a olvidar mi vampirito lindo, y si eso pasa, creo que tu me ayudarias a recordarlo -

- si - le dije mientras sonreia - esta bien, vamos por que me estas volviendo loco -


	18. la pelea, y el peligro

**hola a todas, he estado con varios problemas, pero al fin he vuelto, para poder terminar mi primera historia**

**muchas gracias a todas por leer**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

Edward POV

caminabamos a traves de la ciudad. por los callejones mas oscuros de esta.

- ven es por aqui- me señalo Bella en una puerta que habia en medio de un largo corredor, el cual increiblemente parecia mas hotel que una calle.

- ahh, claro-

- no te preocupes aqui no hay problema, conozco a Harry hace mucho tiempo, y aunque es un poco raro, no esta tan mal - me explico - ahh, por cierto, el es vampiro, pero nadie de la familia sabe de él. o por lo menos que vive aqui, solo yo -

- ¿vampiro? vaya, no pense que alguien podria vivir a escondidas de los Volturis - hable

- si alguien te ayuda, puedes hacerlo - me respondio con una sonrisa - Harry es buena persona, muy amable y no causa problema alguno, es muy parecido a ustedes, intenta vivir una vida lo mas humanamente posible, asi que nunca ha sido una amenaza. la unica razon por la cual se mantiene escondido es por su negocio, para que aqui no se llene de vampiros con ganas de comer -

en eso traspasamos el umbral de la puerta y nos encontramos en un lugar ue parecia un taller mecanico mientras que al costado izquiero habia otra puerta mas.

- este es el taller, por lo general Harry solo arregla sus autos, pero como era para mi, se ofrecio a arreglar mi moto - me explico - y aquella puerta es la que da hacia el verdadero negocio. creelo o no, aqui en Volterra hay un vampiro que tiene un bar, por eso nadie sabe que es de él, que mejor lugar para que vengan a buscar comida-

- ¿y como es que tu le ayudas?-

- porque lo conozco y se que no es peligroso, y que no quiere tener problemas con nadie -

estuvimos con ese tipo casi toda la tarde, luego salimos a dar una vuelta en su moto. claro que yo conduci, y ella se conformo con ir en la parte trasera

estabamos descansando, mirando el crepusculo cuando mi movil comenzo a sonar.

vi que era Alice, y estaba a punto de ignorarla llamada cuando Bella me interrumpio

- contestale, puede que te necesiten de vuelta y yo te he tenido mucho tiempo secuestrado - me dijo riendo

- no me has tenido secuestrado - le justifique - esoty aqui por mi peopia voluntad -

- da igual, contestale - insistio -

- esta bien, no te enojes -

abri el telefono y Alice me solto las palabras

- Edward vente de inmediato, esta noche van a atacar a toda la guardia, aprovechando que Jane, y los demas salieron - me quede atonito - tenemos que irnos, ya vamos saliendo y te estamos esperando a ti y a Bella, nos tenemos que rapido, pinta mal Edward, son muchos y ya vi que se va a formar una pelea -

- Alice, calmate ya vamos - gire mi vista hacia Bella, sabiendo que habia escuchado todo - ya lo oiste, debemos irnos, se va a poner peligroso -

- ¿de que hablas? - me respondio - no me puedo ir -

- eso si que no - respondi furioso - no te haras la heroe -

- despues hablamos, ahora tenemos que volver -

tomo mi mano y partimos de vuelta

cuando llegamos nos encontramos con toda mi familia en la entrada

- Edward, hijo, debemos irnos -

no nos dejaron ni siquiera responderles, cuando nos echamos a correr, para que Bella no presentara ningun pretexto la tome, y la cargue en mi espalda. En menos de diez minutos estabamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

_Edward, aqui pararemos para que hablemos, Alice dice que no hay peligro _ Me dijo mi padre mentalmente.

lo que hice caso, parandome cuando ellos lo hicieron, y bajando a Bella de mi espalda.

- esta bien - hable yo - ¿que es lo que viste Alice? -

- vi a varios grupos de vampiros, van a atacar el castillo, rodeandolo, son muchisimos, casi 100. quieren acabar con Los Volturis, alguien los puso de acuerdo, porque mataron a su pareja -

- no puede ser - dijo Bella - les dijiste a ellos -

- claro, se lo dijimos, y ellos fueron los que insitieron en que nos alejaramos, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver y el aprecio que tienen por Carlisle es mucho, y no quisieron arriesgarnos - explico Alice - nos agradecieron por avisarles, ya que van a estar preparados -

- ahh-

- Bella no preocupes - la intente reconfortar, ya que aunque me doliera, ella los consideraba su familia -

- lo se - me miro a los ojos - lo bueno es que ustedes al menos se van a poder ir de la ciudad -

- ¿ustedes? - pregunte y ella asintio - no, no,no, tu te vienes - le grite

- no puedo dejarlos -

- claro que si, y eos es exactamente lo que vas a hacer -

- no, entiendeme, ya se que ustedes vana estar bien, asi que sera mejor que me vaya luego, se ve como que va a empezar a llover -

- no, tu no te vas, a ninguna parte - le grite aun mas fuerte de lo que ya lo habia echo

- tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejarlos -

- ¿y yo?, ¿que pasa conmigo, que pasa con nosotros? -

- en cuanto termine todo, y este en calma, me reuno contigo -

- no escuchaste lo que dijo Alice, son demasiados, es peligroso -

- no me va a pasar nada -

- entonces me voy contigo -

- NO, entiendeme, si ti estas bien, yo estoy bien, pero no te voy a poner en peligro -

- me puedo defender solo, y mientras estamos juntos estaremos bien -

- no me hagas esto, por faor Edward, si a ti te pasa algo, el mas minimo razguño, yo me muero, no me puedo imaginar teniendote en medio de una pelea que no te corresponde -

- y yo voy a poder vivir tranquiño sabiendo que tu estas peleando con un monton de vampiros que te quieren matar - le argumente - no seas tonta -

- voy a estar perfectamente bien -

- no vayas , entiendeme, te recupere despues de diez años, ¿y si te pasa algo? -

- no me va a pasar nada, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a mi familia -

- y a El tambien ¿verdad?- le pregunte

- ¿de que estas hablando? - me pregunto sorprendida

- de Caio, de quien mas, a el no puedes dejar que lo maten -

- eres un tonto, no se trata de eso, son mi familia, he vivido diez años con ellos, me han ayudado -

- ellos son los que te han puesto en peligro -

- no tiene caso que sigamos en lo mismo, yo ya lo decidi, si te hace feliz, intentare tener mi escudo bajo para que Alice vea lo que esta pasando, y tu tambien, y veras que no pasa nada -

- no me hara sentir mejor -

- es lo unico que te puedo ofrecer, por favor, no me lo hagas mas dificil - me dijo derritiendome con esos ojos - pero si derrepente desaparezco, sera solo porque no pude tener mi escudo tanto tiempo bajo, o porque lo mas probable es que lo necesite -

- esta bien - le dije, aceptando que ya habia perdido esa batalla - pero si pasa demasiado tiempo sin que des señal de vida, no me importa, yo voy -

- espero que entiedas que debes esperar un tiempo -

- no vayas - le rogue - por favor te lo piedo no vayas, eres mi vida -

- y tu la mia. pero ya pronto acabara todo y estaremos juntos por siempre -

le di un beso que duro muchisimo, antes de que nos separaramos

- ahora, sera un buen niño, y me esperaras -

- te espere por cien años, y te seguire esperando, solo vuelve a mi -

- SIEMPRE -

- te amo, Isabella Marie Swan -

- y yo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen -

me volvio a besar justo cuando la lluvia comenzo a mojarnos .

- no podia llegar en un mejor momento - le dije y nos volvimos a besar - cuidate mucho - le pedi entre besos -

- claro que si - me respondio - tu tambien, TE AMO -

me brazo, para luego perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

me quede abrazado a la soledad, y sabiendo que mi familia estaba a mi alrededor, solo que nos habian querido dar un tiempo a solas

como me hubiera gustado que no tuviera que arriesgar su vida por esos. haber podido detenerla, que se quedar conmigo.

pero tenia que ser tan cabezota, y hacer lo que queria.

estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando la vi en la mente de Alice, ya habia llegado al castillo, y todos la esperaban en la sala

- Isabella, querida - hablo Caio - pense que te irias con los Cullen -

Bella camino hacia ellos, para pararse frente al rubio

- claro que no lo pensaste - le respondio - sabes que no me iria -

- me alegra verlo -

en eso comenzaron a sentirse ruidos por todos lados, anunciando qua iba a comenzar todo

venian montones de vampiros, por todos lados, por al frente, atras, los costados, y mi miedo se empezaba a hacer mas grande-

- bueno - hablo Aro - parece que va a empezar , sera mejor que nos organicemos -

- nosotros vamos al frente - dijieron Felix y Demetri -

- nosotros atras - Jane y Alec

- entonces a nosotros nos tocaran los de a los lados - dijieron Caio, Aron, y Marco, tambien refieriendose a Bella

- pero- interrumpio Bella - yo me ocupare de los que vienen por la izquierda -

- suerte mis querido hijos -

- aqui vamos - dijo Bella

para que despues todo se volviera negro

* * *

**eso fue todo por este capi, estamos cada vez mas cerca del final cuidense bye**


	19. Catastrofe

IMPOTANTE por favor no dejen de leer

El dia sabado 27 de Febrero

un evento natural muy lamentable se llevo a cabo en mi pais

Un terremoto de 8.8 se registro en la zona centro-sur de Chile.

Seguido horas despues por un tsunami, el cual no fue alertado a debido tiempo.

hasta ahora se ha cobrado la vida de casi 900 personas, y un numero de desaparecidos que aun es un misterio, pero que se sabe que no es menor.

Pueblos enteros han desaparecidos, dejando a miles de personas solo con lo puesto, y algunos teniendo que soportar el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido.

Mas de cien replicas se han llevado a cabo durante estos ya 5 dias, y esta claro que no pararan. acabando con la poca calma que las personas damnificadas tienen, colapse.

Se han producido al menos diez sreplicas de mayor intensidad, y las alertas falsas de un nuevo tsunami hacen que las personas tomen lo poco que les queda y salgan a salvar sus vidas y las de sus familias hacia los cerros.

El panorama en este momento no se puede comparar con lo que el pais vivia a solo pocas horas del acontecimiento.

Estabamos en pleno Festival de Viña del Mar, el evento que pone clausura al verano.

cuando ocurrio esto.

Pero la esperanza de este pueblo no se pierde.

Ya que en las ultimas horas que he visto la television, si hay algo que la gente repite es que perdieron todo, pero que hay tenian sus manos para poder salir adelante.

Si viven en chile, por favor intenten reportarse, y avisar en caso de cualquier problema

Si mandan un mensaje les puedo mandar yo mi cuenta de twitter

este viernes se lleva a cabo una cruzada solidaria a favor de los damnificads, esto sin contar con todo el trabajo que VOLUNTARIOS de la cruz roja, Hogar de cristo, y las instituciones a las cuales yo les presento toda mi admiracion, Bomberos de Chile, y Un Techo para Chile

Espero que si han leido esto, y no sabian tanto acerca de esta noticia les haya ayudado

asi como tambien espero que las personas que han sufrido perdidas tanto humanas como materiales esten siempre en sus pensamientos

y que esto nos sirva como reflexion acerca de lo poco que somos en este mundo

porque el hombre podra adquirir todo el poder del mundo, pero cosas como esta nos hacen darnos cuenta que estamos tan vulnerables a cualquier catastrofre que puede ocurrir, que aveces nos olvidamos de apreciar al mundo y la tranquilidad que tenemos.

ahora a nosotros como pais nos toca reconstruirnos

porque cuando estamos en el suelo, necesitamos la ayuda de todos


End file.
